Derpyball
by Rated PonyStar
Summary: Ponyville is getting ready to host a Dodgeball Tournament when Gilda shows up, challenging them against her own team. As they prepare themselves, Twilight and her friends learn a surprising secret about a certain crossed-eyed mailpony. Will Ponyville be able to beat Gilda and her team? Or will they taste rubbery defeat?
1. Chapter 1

**Derpyball**

**An MLP: FIM fic by The Rated PonyStar**

**Edited by Fernin and Halcyon.**

**Disclaimer: MLP is not mine. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Wow, would you look at all the ponies here! Is it a party? I hope it's a party!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, turning her head left and right.

Pinkie's guess was as good as any other since nopony knew why they had been summoned to the library. All of them had received the same cryptic message that said to arrive for an important meeting. As the crowd grew larger—and the available space smaller-—everypony kept asking the same question: why did Twilight Sparkle call them? A great silence came as Twilight descended down her staircase, eyes sparkling with determination. She made her way to the front of the crowd and cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon, everypony. I suppose you're all wondering why I asked everypony to come here," said Twilight.

"Oh! Oh! Are we here for a party?" asked Pinkie, bouncing in place.

"No, Pinkie. We're actually here for something a bit more important," answered Twilight.

"Well, whatever it is, can we hurry up? I want to get back to practicing my new moves!" whined Rainbow Dash, flapping her wings impatiently.

Twilight tried to calm the sudden wave of complaints prompted by Rainbow's outburst, but the crowd's grievances quickly overwhelmed both her patience and her ability to be heard over the growing tumult. Fortunately, Twilight was prepared for such an occasion. She conjured a megaphone and pressed the trigger button, unleashing a loud horn-like noise. Everypony cringed from the sudden blare and held their ears. They shouted for her to shut it off as they felt their eardrums ready to explode. Twilight stopped and put the megaphone away while everypony eyed the accursed contraption.

With the room silent once more, Twilight continued. "I know everypony is busy, but this is important. I sent Spike over to Canterlot yesterday for confirmation of an event I've been wanting us to take part in. He received the letter of approval and sent it to me this morning. Therefore, I am happy to announce that, with Princess Celestia and the mayor's blessings, Ponyville has been signed up for this year's Help the Needy Fundraiser."

Twilight smiled as she saw everypony's ears shoot up. "The fundraiser is a nationwide event that has every town that joins raise money. Each participating town hosts special events to attract donations, and we have to have a planned out event one week from today."

"Well, that sounds like a swell idea. Ah'm in on this," volunteered Applejack, raising a hoof.

"Me too!" shouted Pinkie, following suit.

The crowd began to voice their support as they started to mumble ideas to one another. Twilight summoned a chalkboard to her side and turned back towards the audience. "Well, now that we're all in agreement, it's time to start coming up with ideas! Anypony have some?"

"I know! We can have a huge bake sale. All of us can make delicious sweets and sell them," suggested Pinkie. Ponies licked their lips at the thought of a huge entourage of bakers giving out their best treats.

"A rodeo might be a good idea! Somethin' similar to the Iron Pony competition," proposed Applejack. The athletes all slapped hooves, bumped flanks, and cheered in agreement, anxious at the idea of showing off their skills.

"I think we should host a fashion show!" said Rarity, resulting in a few eye rolls from the group. "All the ponies will be dazzled by the sight of my marvelous dresses, and we would find the best mares to wear them."

"How is that raising money?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Why, the audience gets to pay to see my fabulousness, of course!" Rarity whipped her hair as Rainbow Dash shook her head.

Suggestions were mentioned from walkathons to full out rock festivals out. Even Fluttershy managed to propose her wish for a petting zoo. Twilight struggled to write everything down as her chalk got shorter and shorter. By the time they were finished, the chalkboard had been filled to brim with barely any black left.

Twilight wiped the sweat from her brow. "Phew! That's a lot of ideas. Now we just need to-"

"Incoming!" shouted a voice from outside.

Everypony yelled as a figure crashed right through the front window. Rarity nearly fainted as the flying glass missed her hooves by inches. The startled crowd looked up to see the cause of the unexpected interruption: a grey pegasus with blond hair and crossed eyes. The intruder shouted for help, her wings flapping so fast she looked like a hummingbird. Everypony jumped out of the way, except for one stunned Twilight Sparkle.

When she saw the incoming collision, Twilight charged her horn for the teleportation spell—but was sent tumbling as the golden-grey blur knocked her off her hooves. The two crashed into the chalkboard, sending a cloud of thick white chalk dust up into the air. The sounds of choking and wheezing filled the room as the panicked crowd struggled to breath—and for the exits. When the dust finally cleared, those left in the library turned around and stared at the pegasus who caused the accident.

Twilight could feel the taste of limestone in her mouth as she coughed out the remaining chalk dust. Looking up, she noticed the intruder sitting on top of her and growled, _"Derpy!"_

Derpy Hooves looked around and saw the mess she had made. Under the harsh glares, the nervous pegasus rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Oops, my bad."

* * *

"Darn it, Derpy! Couldn't you just use the door?" shouted Dash. Broom in hoof, she attempted to sweep the broken glass toward Rarity's dustpan.

"Like you're one to talk, Dash," muttered Rarity, glancing over the specks of glass still scattered around the floor. She pulled the broom out of Dash's grip, much to the pegasus' annoyance, and concentrated on making a decent effort to sweep.

"Sorry, everypony. I forgot about the meeting and rushed over here as fast as I could. I didn't mean to break the window..." One of Derpy's eyes glanced down at the floor while the other focused on Fluttershy blowing chalk dust off the bookshelves. A speck of dust managed to get inside her nose, causing Fluttershy to sneeze and send her into the bookshelf. Derpy cringed as a dozen books fell onto the dazed pegasus. "Or ruin the books..."

"Not to mention you ruined our list of ideas for the charity," mumbled Rainbow. "Is there ever a day when you're not a klutz?"

"Hey! I'm not a klutz when I'm doing my mail job." Derpy puffed her chest out proudly. "In fact, I manage to avoid most of the trees when I'm on duty now."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "Was that before or after you replaced my mail with muffins last week?"

"So that's what happened to my lunch on Tuesday..." mumbled Derpy. Rainbow shook her head and turned away from the sighing mailpony.

Derpy's then focused her attention towards Twilight, who was currently fixated on a piece of parchment with a bottle of ink levitating next to it. A sharp quill hovered inches over the paper as small blobs of ink dripped from the tip. Twilight was about to start writing when she felt a warm breath of air on her shoulder. She turned around, finding two yellow beaming eyes right in front of her face. "Hey, Twilight! Anything I can do to help?"

Twilight nearly jumped out of her skin as the spell broke, sending the objects to the floor. The ink bottle smashed onto the ground, forming into a black puddle mixed with broken glass. Under Twilight's angry glare, Derpy sat on her haunches, whimpering like a scolded puppy.

"Derpy! Now look what you made me do!" hissed Twilight. Derpy lowered her head even further, her eyes getting misty. Twilight's anger soon faded into regert. "Look Derpy, I'm sorry. I know it was an accident, but can you please leave the cleaning to us?"

"But I want make it up to you? Please?" begged Derpy, biting her lip.

Before Twilight could answer the door suddenly opened. Everypony watched as a grey unicorn filly with and a blond mane rushed inside shouting, "Found you, mommy!"

The pleading look on Derpy's face instantly washed away, replaced with a look of delight. "Dinky!"

The smiling filly dived into her mother's waiting arms and laughed as Derpy spun her in the air. The two continued to play around, the other ponies slowing grinning from ear to ear at the scene. Even Dash gave a quick smile before returning to her frown. The fun soon ended as Derpy brought her pride and joy into a bone-crushing embrace.

"How did you find me, Muffin?" asked Derpy. She brought her daughter back to the ground and gave her a quick nuzzle.

"Aunt Carrot Top saw you flying over to the library earlier and I thought I'd surprise you! Were you surprised? Huh, were you?" Dinky asked, jumping in place.

Derpy smiled and started jumping as well. "I was very surprised, Muffin. We all were! Right girls?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Pinkie shouted. She hopped toward the two and started to join in on the excitement. Soon, all three of them were bouncing around like grasshoppers. "It was such a surprise that I never saw it coming! And I know everything about surprises! Are you sure you're not my daughter instead?"

Dinky giggled. "No! I'm mommy's little muffin!"

"I'm proud to have you be my little muffin, Muffin." Derpy leaned down, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Now we better head home. Twilight and her friends need to clean up and Aunt Carrot Top is making your favorite stew!"

"You mean her famous onion and carrot stew?" asked Dinky as drool started to drip out of her mouth. "Well, what are waiting for? Let's go, Mommy!"

After apologizing once again, Derpy picked up her daughter and flew outside. The six waved goodbye, their faces beaming.

"She might not be the most coordinated of ponies, but I've never seen a mother give more love to her child than she," proclaimed Rarity, her friends nodding.

"Shucks, seein' little Dinky bounce around like that reminds me of me and mah own ma," said Applejack, pawing the ground with a blush.

"Whatever. See one mother do it, you've seen it all..." muttered Rainbow Dash, turning her attention back to the mess.

The girls reluctantly went back to work. Twilight turned to her mess, wishing that Spike wasn't still in Canterlot. She grabbed a paper towel and tried to wipe away the ink pool. However, the swipes only made the black stain grow larger. Furious, Twilight tried harder to contain the mess, but with each attempt it kept getting bigger, as did her frustration. When the blot of ink was triple in size, Twilight stomped her hoof and threw the dirty towel against the wall.

Fluttershy walked over, asking, "You okay, Twilight?"

"I'm fine, Fluttershy. I just wish I had the sense to write down everything before the accident," sighed Twilight before turning to her friends. "Can any of you remember any of the ideas?"

"I remember my bakesale idea!" shouted Pinkie.

"Ah still think an athletics competition could be good," suggested Applejack.

"Not to mention my fabulous fashion show!" exclaimed Rarity.

Twilight turned to Fluttershy, who nervously pawed the ground. "Um, I'm fine with anything... really... but… a petting zoo would be nice…"

Rainbow Dash groaned and landed in the middle of the group. "Come on, guys, all that stuff has been done before! We need to show everypony something great! Something wild and exciting!"

"I thought you would want the athletics competition, Rainbow Dash," said Rarity, but to her surprise, Dash simply waved it off.

The pegasus lifted her head up, proudly proclaiming, "Please. Everypony knows I'm the most athletic out of all of us. Wouldn't be much of a competition if I was involved."

Applejack rolled her eyes. She was about to speak out when Rarity stopped her. "Just let her brag. It will be quicker that way."

"Well, we're just going to have to go with what we got. Mind getting me another bottle of ink, Rainbow?" asked Twilight, turning back to the blank paper in her telekinetic grip.

"Fine, but I still think we can come up with something cooler," muttered Rainbow Dash. She flew towards a shelf containing various supplies and spotted a spare ink bottle. When she grabbed it, Dash looked towards Twilight and then at the bottle before grinning mischievously. Turning around, Dash threw the ink bottle at Twilight. "Think fast!"

Unfortunately, Dash's aim was off. The bottle zipped towards a surprised Fluttershy instead. With a quick gasp, the yellow pegasus ducked between her hooves. The ink bottle sailed past her, narrowly missing her raised hindquarters. Twilight quickly caught the bottle with magic and placed it out onto a nearby table.

"Rainbow! Watch it! You're lucky Fluttershy barely dodged that," shouted Twilight.

Rainbow's face lit up as an idea popped in her head. Excitement filled her eyes as she shouted, "That's it! Dodgeball! That can be our event!"

"Dodgeball? Why, Ah haven't played that game since Ah was in middle school! Boy howdy, did we play it every recess. Great times," said Applejack.

"Me too!" Pinkie bounced high into the air, nearly hitting the ceiling. "I used to play it all the time with my sisters and the neighbors back at the rock farm! 'Course we had to use rocks back then since we couldn't afford rubber balls. What made it even more fun were all the lollipops we got from the doctors. It was a nice twist to the game and it made everypony run really fast."

Pinkie tilted her head as her friends just stared at her. "What?"

A perplexed Twilight asked, "I'm sorry, but what is dodgeball? I've never heard of it before."

"Dodgeball is only, like, the greatest, most awesomest sport ever! It's got teams trying to hit each other with rubber balls while catching the other team's throws. You get hit, you're out!" Dash explained. She rose higher as she talked, buoyed by her enthusiasm. "The best part is that it's really easy to learn, and it's got rules for all kinds of games, depending on who's playing. Like a limit for how high pegasi can fly and what spells unicorns can and can't use. And it's tons of fun!"

Fluttershy trembled upon hearing the rules of the game. Especially at the part where the ponies were supposed to hit each other. "I-it sounds... s-scary..."

"I actually think it sounds like fun," said Twilight, intrigued.

"Honestly, a game where people throw balls at each other sounds a bit brutish in my mind." Rarity huffed at the idea of herself playing such a ludicrous and dangerous sounding game. "Can't we just go with my suggestion?"

"No way! I haven't played dodgeball in forever! I'm not going to roll over and let some boring, lame fashion show be our special event," argued Rainbow Dash.

"How about this?" proposed Twilight. "Let's combine the ideas together. Why don't we host a dodgeball tournament for everypony to enter in teams? Pinkie and the Cakes can cater the food while Rarity makes the uniforms for each team. Then we use the cash from the tickets and baked goods to donate to the funds!"

The five mares nodded in agreement as Twilight wrote down their plan. "Great, then meet me tomorrow in town to spread the word. Let's make this fundraiser the best it can be!"

* * *

The next day many of the town residents stood in one of two lines. The left line was heading for a stand surrounded by dodgeballs that was being handled by Twilight Sparkle and Rarity. On the right side, a much smaller line was making for a pink stand handled by Pinkie Pie. In between the lines were Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack, who were handing out pamphlets to anypony interested in the rules of the game.

Pinkie Pie smiled as the next pony in line came forward. "Hey, Bon Bon! Thinking of putting your delicious chocolates in the bake sale?"

"Of course. Anything to help with the cause. Plus, nopony can make chocolate sweets better than me," proclaimed Bon Bon with a cocky smirk.

"I'd like to take that as a challenge someday," said Pinkie. She wrote down Bon-Bon's name on the list before pointing to the other stand. "Did you sign up for the Dodgeball Tournament?"

"No. I'm terrible at sports," admitted Bon-Bon. "Lyra, however, said she was dead set on joining."

"You bet your flank I did," said Lyra, walking over from the dodgeball stand. She wrapped her forearm around Bon Bon and grinned. "Too bad Bonny here can't catch a ball to save her life. Back in school, she was so bad that she tried to come up with excuses why she couldn't participate in gym."

"Th-they weren't excuses. I-I had legitimate reasons for not attending," argued Bon Bon, avoiding Lyra's smirking face.

"Oh really? What about the time you said you had to take your sick cat to the vet? Did you suddenly lose those allergies you've had all your life?" chuckled Lyra. An elbow to the gut quickly silenced the lyre player, but her grin still remained. Bon Bon dragged Lyra from the stand, mumbling about 'embarrassing her'. Pinkie waved the two goodbye before addressing the next pony in line.

Meanwhile, Twilight was beaming over the large amount of participants they already had for the tournament. Her smile soon drooped when she looked up and saw the line still growing up ahead, even past the next block. "Everypony's really excited about this, huh? I think we may have to extend the tournament a few days just so everypony's team can play."

"Sounds good," agreed Rarity, looking up from her lists. "Celestia knows, not even I can create so many uniforms in a week. If we make the tournament last longer than a day I'll be able to finish for everypony."

"That's great. Have you decided what team you're going to be on?" asked Twilight.

"Please, Twilight," chided Rarity. She swished her elegant mane while holding her nose up high. "Such a violent sport is not something for a lady like _moi_. After all, I'm not one for activities that involve getting sweaty or dirty."

"What about the Sisterhooves Social?" asked Twilight, smirking.

"Th-that was different!" answered Rarity, rubbing her hooves together, much to Twilight's amusement.

"Well, we'd better tell the others about the idea," said Twilight. She spotted Fluttershy nearby and waved her to come over.

"Yes? Something wrong?" asked Fluttershy.

"Relax, Fluttershy," assured Twilight. "We just need you to tell Rainbow Dash and Applejack that there's going to be an extension on the days of the tournament. That way we can have everypony playing."

Fluttershy lowered her head and pawed the ground. "Um, I think that might be a problem..."

"Why?"

"Because Rainbow Dash and Applejack are kind of fighting right now..."

* * *

In between the lines, both sides were watching a furious tug of war between Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Each of them held their grip on the foreleg of an embarrassed Big Macintosh. Big Macintosh tried to say something, but another tug from Rainbow only made him grunt in pain.

"What do you mean I can't ask your brother to be on my team?" shouted Rainbow Dash, pulling with all her strength behind her wings.

"Because ya already got Snowflake for muscles on your team. Plus, he's _mah_brother and he knows better than to turn against his kin!" argued Applejack, narrowing her eyes at a sweating Macintosh.

"Don't Ah have a say in this?" asked Big Macintosh.

"No!" shouted both mares. They yanked harder, nearly stretching Big Macintosh as far as he could. A glowing purple aura suddenly surrounded Applejack and Rainbow Dash, pulling them off the big stallion. Free at last, Big Macintosh rushed off before anything else happened to him.

Twilight released her friends and glared at the two of them. "Girls, I asked you to hand out information. Not to go scouting for potential teammates and fighting over them like they were toys."

"Ain't mah fault that Ah caught Rainbow here tryin' to sweet talk mah brother into joining her team," muttered Applejack, adjusting her hat.

"Oh really? Who was the one flickering her eyes over at some my squad mates on the weather patrol?" accused Rainbow Dash, narrowing her eyes. "If you can take members of my weather team then I sure as hay can take your brother!"

"Ya want somepony off mah farm? Take Caramel, he'll be a real big help," suggested Applejack with a smirk.

"That guy? He can barely do anything right! I'd rather have Twilight!" Rainbow turned to the deadpan unicorn. "No offence."

"None taken..." growled Twilight.

Applejack lowered her hat and stared eye to eye with Rainbow Dash. "Looks like there's only one way to settle this."

Wings flaring, Rainbow Dash stepped forward until she and Applejack were only inches apart. "I was just thinking the same thing. One-on-one dodgeball?"

"As if there were any other way," snorted Applejack.

After one last glare, the two rivals started to slowly pace off from one another. By now, the crowd had begun to back up and started whispering their opinions on who was going to win. Twilight looked at both of them and asked, "Don't you think this is pointless, girls?"

"Sorry, Twilight, but I'm already itching for a match," said Rainbow, never losing her focus on Applejack.

"Same here," mentioned Applejack.

Twilight sighed in defeat before she summoned two dodgeballs and rolled them over to both competitors. "I guess I'll be the judge. You girls ready?"

Applejack spat on the ground and leaned back, ready to pounce. Her tail whipped back and forth as sweat dripped from her brow. Rainbow Dash flared her wings while licking her chops. The pegasus held the dodgeball close to her chest, flaring her nostrils. The entire town square was as silent as a graveyard except for the occasional crunch as Pinkie Pie shoveled another helping of popcorn into her mouth.

Twilight looked at both competitors, and shouted, "Go!"

In an instant, Rainbow Dash took to the skies. Applejack wasted no time and sprinted forward, zigzagging. Rainbow Dash raised her hoof to throw, but she couldn't get a good lock on Applejack. Frustrated, Rainbow Dash dived down for a closer shot.

A grinning Applejack quickly reversed her direction and started charging towards Rainbow. Timing the distance between them, Applejack tossed her dodgeball into the air. She turned around and kicked it with her hind legs.

When Rainbow Dash landed, she gasped. The dodgeball was just a foot away from knocking her teeth out. At the last second, Rainbow dived to the right, the projectile barely nicking her mane. An incredulous Applejack sat on her haunches as Rainbow Dash stood only a few feet from her, grinning mischievously.

"Game. Set. Match!" shouted Rainbow Dash, releasing her own dodgeball.

Applejack got ready to jump out of the way, but she knew that the odds were against her. Before it could strike, a flash of brown and white zipped past her and disappeared as quick as it came, taking the dodgeball with it. Everypony looked around in confusion.

"Hey, Dash! Up here!" shouted a cocky voice.

Rainbow looked up and felt the dodgeball slam into her face before she could so much as blink. The pegasus was knocked off her hooves, her snout turning bright red. The newcomer landed not a foot away and leered mockingly down at her. Ponies around the town center gasped, but Dash only snarled when she saw who it was. "Gilda…"

"Surprised?" asked Gilda, confidently walking toward her former friend. "I see you're still the same loser hanging around with these lame-o's."

"And I see you still haven't gotten that beak of your's shut," growled Rainbow Dash. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and wanted see what's up. Heard you were having a dodgeball tournament," said Gilda, flexing her claws.

"What's it to you?" asked Dash, raising her eyebrow. "Do you plan on joining or something?"

"Maybe…" said Gilda as she looked over the staring crowd. "Not that it would be much of a contest. After all, none of you guys can stand against me and my team."

"Are you trash talking us?" demanded Rainbow Dash, nostrils flaring.

Gilda let out forced laugh. "I'm only telling the truth. Compared to a team of griffins, you guys are nothing but a bunch of fillies barely out of their diapers."

"Now yer pushin' it!" shouted Applejack, stepping forward. "Doesn't matter what race ya are! We ponies can tango with ya griffins anytime!"

Everypony in the crowd shouted out in agreement. Gilda's smile deepened. "Really? Well then how about we make this tournament more interesting? Your best ponies against my team?"

The crowd all looked at each other as heads began to nod; a few even voiced out their vote. Twilight, however, stepped forward. "Hold it! We're supposed to be raising money for the fundraiser. Not settling some feud."

"Then have your charity tournament and find out who's the best of the best. Your winning team then gets to face my team after it's over. What are you, chicken?" mocked Gilda. She flapped her wings and started clucking.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Your insults aren't going to work on me, Gilda. I have been instructed by Princess Celestia to make sure that this charity is run right and I for one—"

"Oh, who cares what some sissy hippie princess says!" interrupted Gilda.

"W-What did you say about Princess Celestia?" shouted Twilight, her mouth open wide.

"Oh? Did I touch a nerve?" taunted Gilda. "Looks like I angered the princess's loyal dog, huh? Do you obey whatever she tells you to do? Do you roll over and play dead if she commands it? I bet she's just a lazy ruler who sits on her fat butt doing nothing but eat cake. Not to mention she commands all of you to obey her every little whim like a spoiled little brat. And if she doesn't get her way, she'll send you to the moon for a thousand years until you ask nicely for forgiveness."

With every insult, the growling of the ponies grew louder and louder. Even Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were glaring at Gilda for her lack of respect. Nopony, however, was angrier than the princess's own faithful student.

"I'm giving you… one chance… to take back everything you said… about her," warned Twilight, gritting her teeth.

Gilda cleared her throat and leaned forward. "I'm sorry that the royal. stupid—"

Twilight could feel every fiber in her body shaking with rage.

"—lazy, pathetic excuse for a princess—"

As if sensing the danger, everypony started to back away from the growling unicorn.

"—has to sit on her overweight flank and babysit—"

Pinkie Pie quickly pulled out an army helmet and took cover behind her stand.

"—this pitiful town of losers!"

Like an erupting volcano, Twilight's mane and tail lit on fire as her eyes shone like those of a demon from the darkest pits of Tartarus. Even Gilda felt a chill run down her spine at the sight of Twilight's monstrous fury. With utter scorn, the enraged unicorn stared straight into Gilda's eyes. "You want a match? You got it! Be here in one week! And when we beat your sorry hides, we will bury you and your team six feet under _and carve your tombstones with your own claws_!"

Gilda nodded calmly. "I'm fine with that, but what do you say we up the ante?"

Twilight's flames slowly died down. The smoking unicorn eyed the griffin and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean a bet, horn head. It will make things more interesting," said Gilda. Her gaze turned towards the baking sale stand. "You guys are going to have food, right? If my team wins, then we get to have all the snacks we want for free."

A second later, a growling Pinkie Pie shot out of her hiding spot. She appeared in front of Gilda's face and hissed, "No way! Those goodies are going to be used to raise money!"

"How about letting me finish, Dweebie Pie?" growled Gilda. She grabbed Pinkie by the back of her mane and turned her around. "Now make like a bee and buzz off!"

The griffin raised her rear leg and brought it forward, kicking Pinkie in the flank. Everypony held their breath as Pinkie sailed into the air, vainly flapping her limbs. She then noticed she was heading towards the fountain and quickly pulled out a snorkel. A big splash soon erupted from the fountain, drenching nearby ponies. Utterly wet, Pinkie rose to the surface and started spitting out water along with a few bits she collected underwater.

"Anyway, where was I?" asked Gilda, nonchalantly. "If your team somehow wins, then not only will I take back everything I ever said about this place, but me and my team will also donate a big sum of money towards your fundraiser as well. Unless, of course, you're too scared to take a risk…"

"What? Don't be ridiculous," snorted Twilight. "There is no way that any of us are going to agr—"

"You got a deal!" shouted Rainbow Dash. She spit into her hoof as Gilda did the same with her claw. The two smacked their saliva covered limbs together, much to Twilight's horror.

"Rainbow! What are you doing?" shouted Twilight.

"Sorry, deal is set and done. See you in later, losers!" shouted Gilda. The crowd watched as the griffin flew away, laughing her head off.

"We'll see who's the loser when we school you bird brains!" yelled Rainbow Dash. She turned around and found Twilight glaring at her; ready to burst into flames again.

"Oh, come on, Twi! We can beat Gilda and her friends! Just think how awesome it would be to show her up and get her to pay up as well," implied Rainbow.

Twilight's anger faded, but the fire in her heart didn't. She glanced at everypony and saw they were just as determined as Rainbow Dash.

"She wants a war? We're going to give her a war!" shouted Twilight to the crowd. "She thinks ponies are weak and pathetic? We're going to show her just how strong we ponies are!"

_"Yeah!"_shouted the crowd.

Rainbow Dash took to the skies. "Alright, everypony! Get your teams ready and train like crazy! Whoever wins the tournament is going to represent us all! So let's get ready to kick butt!"

Everypony cheered in excitement. Their voices echoed so loud it could be heard even outside the town. The game was set and spirits were high as everypony prepared themselves for a tournament of fun and pride.

**_End of Chapter_**

**_"You think you know me…"_**

**_Greetings everypony. Thank you for reading the first chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it._**

**_This is sort of based of an episode from Recess, but it has a lot of differences._**

**_I'm trying to make this as episodic as possible so I would appreciate feedback on what you guys thought._**

**_Rated out_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Derpyball**_

_**By The Rated Ponystar**_

_**Edited by Fernin, Halcyon, Clavier**_

* * *

It had been five days since Ponyville had accepted Gilda's challenge. News of the showdown spread and all of Equestria was talking about it, from the nobles of Canterlot to the pioneers of Appleloosa. Sports reporters eagerly flew to the small, yet famous, town in hopes of getting a big scoop for their newspaper columns, especially since some of the Elements of Harmony were said to be involved. While the dodgeball tournament at large was big news, everypony was more interested in the match between the ponies of Ponyville and the griffins. Word of Gilda's insults to not only their kind, but to Princess Celestia, caused an outcry. Many were willing to do whatever it took for the sake of their Equestrian pride.

The Architecture and Construction Guild sent in their best workers to help build a big stadium for the tournament, pro bono. With such a rise in attendance, the stadium would have to be big enough to house nearly all of Ponyville and built in a week. Still, the guild promised to deliver and worked nonstop.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity managed to get help as well. Bakers came to assist Sugarcube Corner with their own treats and special recipes, leaving Pinkie plenty of time to help out with the decorations. As for Rarity, she woke up one moring to find a crew of sports designers waiting on her front doorstep. They had been sent by their companies to assist her in making the outfits, provide they were allowed to copy them and sell them for reasonable prices. Rarity could hardly refuse. Besides the match with the griffins, the tournament still had over fifty teams that would be playing, and Rarity needed all the help she could get.

Despite not knowing who Gilda was bringing, everypony was excited and confident about their chances of victory. Well, almost everypony…

* * *

Dodgeball.

The very word made Derpy cringe. Her efforts to escape the infernal game once and for all were in vain. It seemed that even in the smallest town in Equestria, it followed her. Before she arrived in Ponyville it was but a whisper, now it was all anypony would talk about. Memories she had buried deep in the darkest recesses of her mind suddenly were at the forefront of her brain.

Every street, every corner, bore a reminder of the upcoming tournament—posters, news bulletins, ponies walking around in sportswear, even ponies playing the game itself. There was just no escape from it. She reasoned that it was only for a few more days, and that everything would go back to normal. Until then she would just have to bear it.

"Derpy! Watch out!"

"Huh?" Derpy looked up and realized she was heading straight for a tree. Her tried to reverse her direction, but a second later she was already on the ground, rubbing her noggin. The tree shook for a while as acorns fell from the branches and piled around her. A family of squirrels rushed out of their wooden home and saw their food supply scattered all over the floor. Derpy pressed her ears back as their high pitched aggressive cries were directed at her.

"Oops, my bad," apologized Derpy. The squirrels stuck out their lounges and climbed back up the branches, most likely to survey the damage that was done. Derpy was about to get up when she saw a hoof raised out to help her.

Carrot Top smiled as she assisted her roommate back onto her hooves. "I think that's the fifth time you've smacked into a tree today. Been busy thinking?"

"You could say that," answered Derpy, struggling to keep her eyes straight. "Where's Dinky? She with you?"

"She's hanging out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders at their clubhouse. They're trying to earn a 'Sports Merchandise Selling' cutie mark." Carrot Top chuckled. "By the time I left, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom got into an argument about which should be their main selling T-shirt: the Rainbow Dash or Applejack design."

"I'm really glad those three treat her well," said Derpy. She knew some of the children teased Dinky because of her eyes and clumsiness. Thankfully, the CMC were always there for her. Even calling her a fellow crusader, since Dinky's flank was blank just like theirs.

_She's lucky… I never had a friend growing up…_ thought Derpy, thinking back to her own childhood.

"Anyway, since there's not much to do, why don't we go see the athletes training at Sweet Apple Acres?" suggested Carrot Top with a smile.

Derpy's own smile disappeared. The thought of heading to the training area, where all the news reporters and spectators were gathered to see the competitors train, made her shiver. To make matters worse, some of Equestria's professional dodgeball teams sent in some of their players and trainers to help coach the competitors, especially the ones competing against the griffins. _If any of them recognize who I am…_

"Derpy?" asked Carrot Top. Derpy snapped out of her stupor and tried to remain calm. Yet, Carrot Top wasn't convinced as she tilted her head and stared at her with concern. "You okay? You look a little more spaced out than normal."

"Oh, it's nothing." Derpy rubbed the back of her head and nervously chuckled. "Just thinking about… um… kiwi!"

The two housemates stood in silence as Carrot Top blinked her eyes a few times. As for Derpy, she was cursing in her head for not thinking of a smarter excuse. Raising her eyebrow, Carrot Top asked, "Kiwi? You were thinking about kiwi?"

"Yes, kiwi," repeated Derpy, trying to sound as bubbly as ever. It wouldn't be the first time she said something random so maybe it could work. "I just… was thinking about how… green it is on the inside!"

Carrot Top opened her mouth, but closed it and shook her head. "Okay… Anyway, let's go. I want to see me some sweating, muscled stallions!" The two soon made their way toward the direction of Sweet Apple Acers. One was smiling and had a skip to her steps, while the other was dragging her hooves and sweating nervously.

* * *

When the two of them arrived at the farm, they were surprised to see just how many athletes there were. Families and friends stood on hills and sidelines as the competitors trained and sweat under the coaching of their team leaders. Most of them were training for the tournament, but there were a select few locations that were focused only for the team that would face Gilda.

As Derpy and Carrot Top made their way through the crowds, the former could her feel old instincts returning. Her two eyes darted in opposite directions, scanning for any sign of ponies that might recognize her. _Nimble Bolt from the Mareesota Blur. Gale Racer from Manehatten Epic. Ricochet from Canterlot Rampage. Not to mention all these reporters! _Derpy lowered her head and looked ready to bolt the moment they looked in her direction._ This was a bad idea. Why did I even come?!_

Carrot Top, however, was oblivious to all this and was beaming with excitement. She took Derpy by the hoof and dragged her down the field, passing the groups one by one. "Look at them go. Some of these stallions are quite the hunks, huh? That Gilda is going to regret ever insulting our town."

"You're really into this, aren't you?" muttered Derpy, lowering her head to avoid any attention.

"I'll admit, I wasn't interested at first. But then I started learning more about it and I wish we played it gym class back in school. That and…. Growl..." said Carrot Top, eyeing one stallion who was doing pushups, his sweat dripping down his muscular physique. "Say, Derpy, did you ever play dodge—"

"_NO!_" shouted Derpy, catching a few strangers by surprise. Blushing, she hid beneath her wings. "I mean… no… I never played."

Carrot Top opened her mouth, but Derpy walked ahead of her before she had a chance to press the issue. Getting the message, Carrot Top remained quiet as they proceeded further through the groups, occasionally stopping to observe the training. They saw Rainbow Dash addressing her own group of participants, a tall object covered in a blue blanket next to her. Sitting down, they watch as Rainbow Dash flew back and forth, yelling at her group like that of a military drill instructor. "Okay, you guys. Listen up! The way to play dodgeball is simple. There are five things you must remember: dodge, dip, duck, dive and dodge!"

"What about throwing?" questioned a male pegasus.

"Throwing is useless unless you know how to dodge the throws coming at you. Speed and agility are key in this game. So first we need to train you guys to be able to dodge anything." Rainbow Dash smiled and puffed out her chest. "And who better to guide you than the fastest around!"

Up front, somepony whispered to his friend. "More like the braggiest." The two snickered, but soon shut up when Dash glared at them.

"Looks like we got two volunteers. Thunderlane! Caramel! Step forward!" shouted Dash. They glanced at each other nervously before obeying. Rainbow Dash turned back to the blanket-covered object with a smirk that made the two shiver. "Now we're going to get your muscles really moving." She removed the blanket, revealing a tennis ball-serving machine. "Dodge these tennis balls as fast as you can. Go!"

The machine began to spin to life as the two readied themselves. A second later they barraged by a flying herd of tennis balls. They ducked and jumped as fast as they could, keeping up an impressive pace for quite some time. Rainbow Dash nodded in approval, but then grinned evilly as she switched the machine to shoot faster.

It didn't take long for the stallions to become overcome by the faster assault. Thunderlane tried to fly away, but one of the balls managed to hit him straight in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Caramel tried to yell at Rainbow Dash, but he was cut off when a tennis ball entered his mouth, muffling him. The crowd shook their head sympathetically as the tennis balls soon began to pile up, covering the two past the head. The machine eventually ran out of ammo. All that was left was two bruised stallions, buried in green balls. Rainbow Dash barely held back a snicker as she turned back to the nervous crowd. "Anypony else want to say something?"

They all shook their heads in unison.

"Kind of harsh," muttered Carrot Top, who looked at the two stallions with pity. They managed to get out of their makeshift graves with a few bruises covering them.

"Kind of pointless. After all, throws in the game can be curved or twirled if based on how you grip the ball and release it. Not just in straight lines." Derpy rolled her eyes. "Plus, throws are at different speeds. Keep training at throws at the same speed and you'll miss the ones that are too slow or even faster."

Realizing what she just said she looked around to see a few bystanders staring at her in surprise, including Carrot Top. "Wow, Derpy. I didn't know you were so into this."

Rubbing the back of her head, Derpy replied, "Oh, I just read that… in a book… a while ago…"

"Must have taken you years with those eyes," muttered somepony in the crowd. A few other chuckled as Derpy lowered her head, her ears drooping lower then before.

Carrot Top glared at them before taking her friend by the hoof and dragged her away. "Come on, Derpy. We don't need to stand with this sort of crowd."

"It's okay, Carrot. Maybe I should just go home?" mumbled Derpy, hoping this could be her chance to walk away before anything else happened.

"No, Derpy." Carrot Top stopped and faced her, giving her a stern yet caring look. Derpy couldn't help but wonder if Carrot Top was a teacher in her past life. "You don't deserve to be treated like that and you can't let others walk over you. You have to stand up to yourself and show ponies the real you. Not some bumbling mare who has an sight problem, but a kind and gentle pegasus who has a heart of gold."

A tear trickled down Derpy's cheek as she hugged her best friend. She was truly blessed to have found somepony who understood her for who she was and not what she was. "Thank, Carrot Top. You're the best."

"It's no big deal," said Carrot Top, nuzzling Derpy's cheek. "Let's look at one more group and then we can leave. Okay?"  
Derpy nodded and they continued to walk across the field. They soon came to one of the largest crowds where they had to squeeze through to get a good look up front. Addressing the group of tryouts was Twilight Sparkle with somepony else by her side, a red-pelted earth pony with a black mane covered in white streaks. Derpy couldn't help but find him familiar, his name on the top of her tongue.

"Listen up, everypony," commanded Twilight, stepping forward. "Red Star here is going to teach you all how to throw accurately, so pay attention."

Derpy's eyes widen when she heard his name. _Red Star?! The Red Star of the Coltcago Vendetta?! _She looked to his flank and instantly felt her heart sink when she saw three dodgeballs with stars on the center of each one. She recognized that cutie mark anywhere.

_If he sees me… _thought Derpy as she tried to hide herself with the crowd of observers. Carrot Top, however, was captivated by the professional player and pushed herself forward even more for a better look.

Clearing his throat, his charming and smooth voice won over the crowd instantly, especially the mares. "Now, the trick to throwing isn't just how fast or how powerful you throw. It's also the technique you use to apply that power and speed." Twilight levitated a ball towards Red Star, which he caught and balanced with his left hoof. The crowd was silent as he demonstrated the right positions in order. "First, keep your eye on the target. Never lose focus on where you're aiming. Second, lean back with one of your front legs and step forward into your throw. Release your grip on the ball when your leg reaches out as far as it can."

After showing them the steps, Red Star turned his attention to a series of archery targets nearby. He leaned back and threw his dodgeball, smacking it right on the bulls eye, leaving a small dent. The crowd cheered as he bowed. Derpy, however, only huffed. _Please, that's only half his real strength..._

The other ponies picked up their own balls and began throwing. Most of them missed or hit the rim of the target, but nopony had been able to hit the bull's-eye. It was a fairly uneventful scene in Derpy's eye until she heard some pony shout, "_YEAH!_"

She recognized the voice instantly and turned her head to see Ponyville's most muscled pegasus, Snowflake, take a dozen balls in his massive hooves. Like a machine, he flew down the row of targets as everypony jumped out of the way. He threw his dodgeballs as fast and hard as he could, nailing each bull's-eye perfectly. The massive power behind each of the throws ended up shattering each target, causing debris to fly everywhere. When he was finished, very few targets were standing, and Snowflake raised his forelegs, flexing his muscles to the crowd. "_YEAH!_"

Everypony's, except Derpy, jaw dropped. Red Star managed to close his mouth and gave the big pegasus a pat on the shoulder. "I guess I take back what I said. Sometimes strength really does make the throw."

"_YEAH!_" cried Snowflake. He picked up another ball and threw it at one of the remaining targets. This time, the ball bounced off and headed straight for the crowd. Everypony gasped and jumped out of the way while some simply ducked as lowas they could go to avoid the speeding ball. Derpy stepped back and gasped when she saw the ball heading straight towards her. However, her fear soon disappeared as her eyes straitened. She analyzed the speed and distance the ball that was heading for her. Her body moved on its own as she lifted her front hooves and caught the ball.

Everypony gasped as Derpy jumped backwards, flipped into the air, and landed on her hooves in a perfect somersault. A stunned Red Star stood still for a moment before rushing over, his face filled with awe. "That was amazing! How did you learn to do that?"

Derpy gasped and looked up. In an instant, Red Star's face turned from surprise to absolute horror upon seeing one another. He pointed at her and stuttered, "Y–you're… you're…" He fell on his flank and scooted back, his hooves digging into the dirt and ripping up the grass as he retreated. His entire body was sweating as he looked at Derpy as if she were Nightmare Moon. Everypony watched the entire scene in confusion. Derpy held her breath as all eyes focused on her and Red Star.

_Please don't say the name! Don't say the name!_ begged Derpy.

Twilight slowly walked towards the trainer, her eyebrows raised. "Red Star? What's wr—"

She was cut off when Red Star started screaming. Twilight jumped back in shock as the once charismatic professional screamed again and again like a scary cat. Other groups from across the field stopped their activities and focused on the terrified Red Star. He pointed at Derpy and shouted, "_TH-THE CROSS-EYED DEMON!_"

A series of gasps was heard from all the trainers, professionals, some of the reporters, and even a few bystanders, who all turned their heads towards a blushing Derpy Hooves. Red Star slowly got up, and started stepping back. "Please don't hurt me with that dodgeball! Mercy! Please!"

"I…" Derpy started, but that was enough to make Red Star sprint into the distance. In turn, all the others who gasped upon hearing her nickname followed suit. They ran, flew, or teleported away, all to get away from the "Cross-Eyed Demon" that had returned. Some of them fainted or curled up in the fetal position crying and sucking their hooves.

The remaining ponies were confused and fascinated by what had just transpired. All eyes were either on Derpy or the fleeing stallions and mares. Derpy couldn't take any more and flew as fast as she could in a random direction before anypony could ask questions.

"Twilight!" shouted Rainbow Dash, landing next to her equally confused friend. "Why did all the trainers just get up and leave?! They looked like Chrysalis had come back with an army of changelings. What just happened?"

Twilight turned to her and replied, "I… I don't know." She turned her gaze toward a retreating Derpy Hooves and narrowed her eyes, "But I want to find out."

* * *

The incident at the farm managed to make its way across Ponyville in a matter of hours. Questions were tossed around with few answers, but the most popular one was, why did the professionals flee from the sight of Ponyville's clumsy mailmare? From the way witnesses described it, the professionals treated Derpy as if she were an abomination from Tartarus ready to feast on their souls.

Many ponies didn't believe it at first. The idea of Derpy being a "demon" was simply ludicrous. This was the mare that, while clumsy, was one of the nicest ponies around. She rarely ever got angry, and they never once saw her in a fight.

"It still doesn't explain why they all left screaming," said Twilight, as she finished explaining what happened to Applejack and Rainbow Dash. With the trainers gone, practice ended early and the three of them headed back into town. Shaking her head, Twilight continued, "I managed to find some of them, but they all said they didn't want to talk about and told me to stay away from the 'demon' as they put it."

"I admit that's weird, but come on? Derpy Hooves being called a 'demon'? I'd sooner believe Fluttershy was evil than her," snickered Rainbow Dash. She struggled to hold her laughter while her friends glared at her. "Oh, come on! It's funny."

"Rainbow Dash, one of them crawled all the way up one of mah trees, and it took a few bucks to knock him down. If that ain't fear, Ah don't know what is," pointed out Applejack, jabbing her hoof into Dash's chest.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, but stayed silent as they entered Sugarcube Corner. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were waiting for them inside. Pinkie Pie zipped over to them and greeted her them cheerfully. "Hey, girls! Guess what?! I was just about to tell you girls about how much fun me and the bakers have been having here in the kitchen. Well, it was all fun at first, but then I got a little too excited and put extra yeast in one of the cakes along with some sarsaparilla for a bubbling taste that felt like my mouth had fireworks going off inside. But that caused it to grow too much causing it to go _BOOM!_" shouted Pinkie Pie, throwing her hooves up in the air. "So then I tried to clean up the mess, but the rest of the bakers told me to wait out here until they needed me, and it's been six hours so they really must be getting along fine without me. But enough about me, how was practice?"

The three of them blinked and it took awhile for them to comprehend what Pinkie was saying. Twilight nervously smiled and said, "It went… well, Pinkie. It went well."

"Honestly, Pinkie, let the girls get inside first. It wouldn't hurt to be a bit polite sometimes," chided Rarity. Pinkie blushed and let the girls sit down. She quickly made each of them a chocolate milkshake, for which the tired girls were thankful.

"So how was practice? Any good ponies for the team against the griffins?" asked Rarity.

Twilight nodded and pulled a notepad out of her saddlebag. "I've managed to gather enough data to judge each pony by their throwing power, speed, dodging, stamina, and flying or magical abilities, depending on what type of pony they are. According to what I know, we'll need a good, strong, diverse team of ponies to keep everything well-rounded."

"Well, we know me and Applejack are part of the team," said Rainbow Dash, slapping hooves with her rival. "As for potential recruits, I've tried testing out a few ponies with the tennis-serving machine. Some of them are good, but others need a bit work. I'll be able to whip them into shape in no time though."

"Mah big brother's got the stamina and the power. He's a walking batterin' ram, so he can be good for power. Might not be super speedy, but we can fix that by having him catch the balls," said Applejack.

"If he works with Snowflake, the two of them will be front shields." Twilight wrote the date into her notebook and smiled. "So that makes four. We need to make five more choices for a fully suited team."

Rarity gasped and eagerly raised her hoof for their attention. "Speaking of suited, I've managed to finally finish the uniforms for the team. Fluttershy's putting on one right now in the bathroom. She should be almost…"

The bathroom door creaked open. Fluttershy poked her head out and noticed her friends. "Oh, hello girls. Should I still come out? Maybe I should just wait here? Um, either way works for me," whispered Fluttershy, as she slowly retreated back into the bathroom.

"Come on, Fluttershy," encouraged Rainbow Dash, at the edge of her seat. "I wanna see the awesome uniform I'll have when we take that jerk Gilda and her lackeys down."

"Um… okay."

Fluttershy crept past the door and walked over towards the girls. The uniform consisted of a bright blue design with Equestria's flag in the center. Celestia and her sun were glittering with gold, while Luna and her moon were shining in silver. On the bottom stood the name of their proud town in bright red, big enough for all to see. The shoulders had white wings that stretched to the back. On the back, they saw Rainbow Dash's name followed by the number one.

"That's awesome!" shouted Rainbow Dash, pumping her hoof into the air. "Plus, I'm number one! That makes it even better."

"Rarity, you really outdid yourself," complemented Twilight, eyeing the stunning glittering center. "Did you cast the glowing charm on this?"

"Indeed I did. It really brings out not only the color, but the pride of being a pony as well," answered Rarity with her chin held high.

"Normally, Ah ain't much into wearin' fancy, glittering clothes, but Ah'll be honest, Ah'mitchin' to try out mah uniform," said Applejack with a nod of approval.

"We should have Applejack and Rainbow Dash put on their uniforms and parade through the streets! Everypony will be so amazed to see them it would be just fantastic!" suggested Pinkie Pie.

The girls continued to talk about the uniforms until they heard the shop's bell ring. Red Star and a few of the other trainers entered the room, carrying their own notepads. Stepping forward, Red Star cleared his throat. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Not at all, come join us," encouraged Twilight, waving her hoof. Red Star smiled and nodded before taking seat as Pinkie asked him if he wanted a milkshake.

"Yes, please. I'm parched," said Red Star. His face was very pale and he twitched every second. The other trainers held similar looks. They all looked dead tired, most likely from the running they did a short while ago.

Pinkie Pie came back with Star's milkshake, who took it and gulped it down no tomorrow. Pinkie inched a bit closer to this face, nearly causing him to spill his milkshake in surprise. "Wow, you guys look as pale as ghost. Are you trying to look like ghosts? Because Nightmare Night is months away. Do you need a new calendar?"

Red Star blushed. "N-no. We're just… a little surprised is all. We didn't expect to run into the Crossed-Eyed Demon. Still can't believe it was her."

"Yeah, about that…" Rainbow Dash eyed the professional dodgeball player with curiosity. "Why did you call Derpy that? And for that matter, why were you so afraid of her? She's as harmless as a fly."

"Hey, flies can be very harmful! Those nasty buggers are always trying to land on my cupcakes and nopony wants to eat a fly!" declared Pinkie Pie, shaking her head.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Pinkie? I think Dash was just being rheto—"

Pinkie Pie ignored her and rushed to the counter, grabbing a cupcake from one of shop's displays. "Like one day I could eat take a cupcake and then…" She took a bite and smiled before suddenly pretending to choke. She flailed her arms and spun around before falling to her back, rear legs straight up in the air. Everypony just stared at the performance while Pinkie choked a few more times for good measure then closed her eyes. As her tongue lolled out, a lily appeared out of nowhere between her crossed hooves, which only made Twilight twitch and mutter about "impossibilities" and "physics".

Red Star then made an effort to speak, but Applejack raised her hoof. "Don't ask. It's just Pinkie being Pinkie."  
He nodded and asked, "Who's Derpy?"

"Um, the one you called the Cross-Eyed Demon," answered Rainbow Dash. She looked to her friends, excluding the dramatic Pinkie, with a raised eyebrow, but they shrugged.

"Wait, that's what she's calling herself now?" asked Red Star. He sighed and shook his head. "Well, here's an update for you. Her real name is Ditzy Doo, and she's from Las Pegasus."

"What?!" shouted Pinkie, rising to her hooves in horror. "You mean to tell me I've been giving a pony birthday parties with her wrong name on the banners and cake?! Now I have to make up for it by giving her all those birthdays again!"

"I think there's a bigger concern, Pinkie. If this is true, why did Derpy—I mean, Ditzy—change her name?" asked Twilight.

"Who knows, but I know it's her," said Red Star, shivering. "The way she caught that dodgeball? Those strange eyes of hers? I've seen those eyes so many times it haunts my dreams."

"So who is she?" asked Rainbow Dash, impatiently.

The professional dodgeball players all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"She's the Crossed-Eyed Demon."

"The Gray Angel of Death."

"The Bubble Ball Bomber."

"The greatest dodgeball player in all of Equestria," said Red Star. "Ditzy Doo."

* * *

This was bad. Very bad. Worse than muffins being banned for life bad. Okay, maybe not that bad, but either way, things were not good for Derpy Hooves. After her exposure, she knew she had to get out of there before anypony started asking questions. It didn't matter where; one direction was as good as any other. But the damage had already been done. Ponies would start asking questions, either to her or the professionals, and her secret would get out. Ditzy Doo's secret would get out.

Derpy shook her head as she flew towards her house. _No, I'm Derpy Hooves now. Not Ditzy Doo! She doesn't exist anymore._

She cursed dodgeball, and she cursed the pony who thought dodgeball was a good idea for a charity event. Things had been going so well. She had a daughter, a good friend, a steady job, and a home that didn't know about her past in Las Pegasus. Yes, she lost her husband to an accident long ago, but she had long since moved on. In just a few short hours her new life could be ruined.

Opening the door to her house, Derpy announced "I'm home," and prayed Carrot Top wasn't home yet. She didn't know how she was going to explain this to her best friend. To her relief, she only heard the familiar patter of tiny hooves running down the stairs. She smiled as Dinky jumped off the second-to-last step and shouted, "Welcome home, Mommy!"

Derpy picked up her daughter and nuzzled her. _This is just what I need after such a long day._ "How was your day, muffin?" asked Derpy, setting down her daughter.

Dinky jumped up and down. "It was so much fun. The Cutie Mark Crusaders asked if I wanted to make sports T-shirts with them, and I said yes. Then we started drawing and painting on Big Macintosh's old clothes. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo started arguing about who was the better athlete, Applejack or Rainbow Dash, and they started throwing paint at each other. Soon me and Sweetie Belle joined in, and I got covered in green and red!" Dinky then raised her head proudly. "So when I got home I was really messy, so I took a bath all by myself and cleaned up the house!"

Clapping her hooves, Derpy smiled and said, "Good job, Dinky! You're really growing up if you can start taking baths by yourself now!"

"Aw, but I love having baths with you, Mommy!" said Dinky. "You make bath time funny, the way you blow those bubbles into my face and pretend to be a pirate."

"Relax, Dinky. You and I can still share baths sometimes if you want too." Derpy messed with Dinky's hair, making her daughter giggle.

Dinky's eyes widened. She quickly rushed back upstairs, shouting, "Hold on! I made something for you today!" She soon returned with a T-shirt crudely colored in multiple splatters and lines, obvious handiwork from the paint fight earlier. Derpy held it up and saw her name on the back with a zero right underneath.

Dinky rubbed her hooves nervously as she glanced down at the floor, blushing. "It's not perfect, but I made an outfit for you, Mommy. I know you're not on the team, but I wanted you to have one anyway. Do you like it?"

Although she felt some dread upon seeing her name once again on a uniform, her daughter's smiling face won over whatever dark feelings she had were brought out by the shirt. With a smile, Derpy answered, "I love it."

Dinky shouted for joy and clapped her hooves. "Thanks, Mommy. You know, maybe you should play for Ponyville! I bet you could kick griffin butt!"

Derpy's smile waned. Sighing, she put her hoof on her daughter's shoulder. "Dinky, do you want to know a secret?" Her daughter nodded. "Promise not to tell anypony?" Another nod, this time it was faster. "I used to play dodgeball a long time ago, and I was really good at it."

The surprised look on her daughter's face almost made Derpy laugh. She looked like a fish out of water. "Did you win any trophies?" asked Dinky, looking at her mother as if she was some superhero.

"A few…" admitted Derpy. _More like a hundred and seventy-four._

"Then why aren't you playing with the rest of Ponyville?" asked Dinky, tilting her head.

"Well… Mommy doesn't play anymore," answered Derpy with a sad smile. "She just wants to relax and take care of her daughter. Besides, the rest of them can do without me."

Dinky shrugged. "If you say so." She made her way upstairs, but at the top step she looked back and said, "I wish I could have seen you play. You must have been amazing."

When her daughter left her sight, Derpy frowned and shook her head. "No, Dinky, I was a monster…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Derpyball**

**By The Rated Ponystar**

**Edited by Fernin, Halcyon, Clavier**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:Fim**

* * *

Rumors of what had happened at the training session spread quickly. Different versions were told, but the one thing they had in common was the fact that Derpy Hooves was involved. Some found it hard to believe that their resident mailmare had managed to intimidate the professional players away. The rumors went even further when ponies started saying that Derpy Hooves was actually a dangerous former dodgeball player.

They said she took out an entire team of dodgeball players, all older and more experienced, all by herself in less than three minutes. How she had never lost a game, knowing every tactic and skilled throw—it was hinted that she had the strength to throw a dodgeball through a metal wall. Some even said she was possessed by a demon and loved to drink the blood of her defeated opponents, scaring them for life.

A few tried to find the crossed-eyed pegasus, but it was learned she had called in her vacation days and had stayed home. This was a surprise to her co-workers, as Derpy had never taken a day off unless she or Dinky was sick. Since they couldn't ask Derpy, they sought out her daughter, but Dinky repeated that she "wasn't supposed to talk to strangers".

As the day of the big tournament drew closer, thoughts of Derpy transferred towards the upcoming game. The team to take on the griffins was almost complete with all nine members already announced: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Big Macintosh, Twilight, Snowflake, Lyra, Sugarberry, Lucky, and Roseluck. With the team set, they all began trying to prepare themselves for the big day.

"How the hay is it possible to miss a target three feet in front of you?!" shouted Rainbow Dash at an embarrassed Lyra.

Trying being the key word.

"Hey! It's not my fault! You were moving too fast!" she shouted back, earning a bonk on the head.

"That's the point, Lyra! It's called _dodge_ball for a reason," retorted Dash. "You may be able to catch everything with your magic, but your throwing is just horrible."

Lyra lifted up the dodgeball in a green aura and narrowed her eyes. Rainbow Dash crossed her forelegs as she kept herself just above the ground, her eyes rolling out of boredom. Licking her lips, Lyra telekinetically shot the ball straight towards her target... only to hit Big Macintosh, twenty feet away to the left of Dash, knocking him to his face.

"Sorry, Mac!" shouted Lyra, running to the groaning farmer's side.

Letting her forelegs fall with a sigh, Rainbow Dash looked around at her so-called team. Snowflake was charging at Lucky and Roseluck and knocking the balls away with his hooves instead, well, dodging while his opponents were bickering with each other for the zillionth time now. They had been doing so since day one when a throw by Lucky missed its target, knocking Roseluck into a mud puddle. Since then, they had found any and every reason to criticize each other, and it was huring their teamwork. And Sugarberry was... not at practice again.

_This is the great all-star team? This is the best we could get? _thought Rainbow Dash as she witnessed the arguing duo get knocked out by Snowflake's throws. She slapped her hoof to her face. _We're so doomed._

"How bad is it?"

Rainbow Dash turned around to see Twilight and Applejack coming onto the field, dressed in uniform. Shaking her head, Dash answered, "Worse than Winter Wrap Up before you took charge."

The girls winced. Applejack shook her head and kicked a nearby rock. "Shucks, this team is more disorganized than a drunk turkey parade in the rain. We gotta do something, and fast. The big game is almost here, and if half our team plays like this we don't stand a chance."

"Well, I do have an idea. Maybe there is somepony who can help us." said Twilight, rubbing her chin.

"Can whoever this pony is also play? I'm willing to drop Sugarberry if she's good," said Rainbow Dash, who looked ready to find the said pony and give her a stern talking.

Twilight nervously glanced at Dash and scuffed the ground with her hoof. "Well, you might not like the idea, but... I was thinking... maybe we can ask Derpy for help?"

Rainbow Dash quickly glared at Twilight and huffed. "Are you kidding?! Don't tell me you actually believe those rumors?"

"Well, those so-called 'rumors' were from the professionals themselves. Ya remember what they told us about Der—I mean Ditzy?" asked Applejack.

"I find it hard to believe that Derpy Hooves is some sort of dodgeball goddess. For that matter, I just can't picture her, of all ponies, being good in anything that features coordination!" groaned Rainbow Dash.

Twilight shook her head and sighed. "Rainbow, why are you always so harsh with her. She's a nice mare. Sure, she's a bit of a ditz, but that doesn't mean you have to be mean to her."

"It's not my fault she keeps messing things up. Whether it's during Winter Wrap Up or even just her mail job, she is always causing problems," complained Rainbow Dash. She stomped her hoof and turned away. "I'm not willing to believe that she's this 'crossed-eyed demon' unless I see it with my own eyes."

"Well, you know what they say. All rumors have some truth in them. Aren't you the least bit curious about all this?"

"Not really. Besides, Derpy's been avoiding everypony all week. Chances are we won't find her," said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack shook her head. "Not nesscarraly. I talked to Carrot Top at the market this mornin' and she said Derpy was takin' her daughter out for a picnic at the park. The little filly wanted to do somethin' fun this week so she gave in and agreed to go outside."

"That means this is the perfect time to go out there and ask Derpy if she can help us," said Twilight with a smile.

"Fine!" shouted Rainbow Dash, rising to the air. "We're going to settle this once and for all. Meet me at the park in an hour."

Before the girls could question further, Rainbow Dash was already long gone, her trademark rainbow streak trailing in the air. Applejack sighed turned to Twilight, eyebrow raised. "What do ya think she's gonna do now?"

"I'm not sure, but I guess we'd better do as she says..." Twilight took a look at Roseluck and Lucky who were now wrestling one another, the former holding the other in a sharpshooter hold. "… and hope that Derpy is who everypony says she is, even if she won't admit it."

* * *

An hour later, the girls arrived at the park and started searching for any sign of Rainbow Dash. They even asked a few ponies, but they said no. With nothing else to do, they sat down under the shade of a tree.

Twilight started reading a book she brought along while Applejack watched ponies come and go. An hour later, the girls were ready to just leave the park altogether when they heard somepony cry out "Hey!" just as they got up. The two spotted Rainbow Dash flying towards them, dodgeball in hand. Upon seeing their glares she tilted her head, and asked, "What?"

"You're late. It's been over an hour," said Twilight, putting her book in her saddlebag.

"Yeah, sorry. Thought I had enough time for a quick snooze," replied Rainbow Dash, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, follow me. We'll find out if these rumors are true or not, right now."

Her friends glanced at each other and shrugged before getting up. They followed her across the park until they got to the playground, where parents and their foals laughing and playing around on the various equipment available to them. Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes, scanning the area until she smiled. "There she is."

The others followed Dash's line of sight, and spotted Derpy watching Dinky play on the swings. They turned back and gasped, as Rainbow Dash prepared a kick, the dodgeball in her hooves positioned just right.

"Rainbow, stop!" cried out Twilight, but Dash had already kicked the ball.

The dodgeball sped through the air as a red blur. Its target: an ignorant Derpy Hooves. Just as the dodgeball was about smack Derpy, she twirled around, wings spread out, and caught the ball in mid-spin with her left wing. She spread out her left wing and threw the ball back towards Rainbow Dash like a sling.

The ball's speed was doubled, zooming right past Rainbow Dash's face, inches away from her cheek. The three of them stood still as they heard the ball continue to fly, until the echoing sound a large crash made them jump. Ponies instantly looked around, some asking if there was an explosion. The only three who knew what had just transpired slowly turned their heads around, dropping their jaws.

The ball had sailed nearly half a mile before colliding with a tree, now broken in half. They quickly turned towards Derpy, and timidly stepped back. Derpy's eyes were no longer their crooked-looking selves, but straight and narrow. A cold, predator-like glare was aimed at the three, who felt as if she was staring right into their souls. There was none of the usual warmth Derpy usually held in her eyes, only the enraged glare of a demon.

Dinky jumped off her swing and landed, before turning to her mother. Her eyes widened a bit at seeing her in such an intense state. "Mommy? Is everything alright?"

Derpy's eyes quickly changed back to normal. Turning to her daughter, she laughed nervously. "Y–yes, muffin. Let's head back for some lunch, okay?"

"Okay!" cheered Dinky, skipping on ahead as her mother soon followed

Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash stood silent, their mouths dropping as far as their jaws could let them. Finally, Applejack spoke. "Great Apples… that was... that was just... ah have no words..."

"Me neither," said Twilight, shaking off her stupor. "I don't think I've ever been so... frightened. I guess 'demon' wasn't an understatement. She really is good."

"Good?! Dangit Twi, she could knock out Discord with a blow like that!" exclaimed Applejack. She turned towards a still-shocked Rainbow Dash and chuckled. "Guess ya were wrong about Derpy, huh?"

Rainbow Dash didn't respond. Twilight waved her hoof in front of Rainbow's eyes, but still didn't say anything. "I think she's out of it."

"Ah know how to get her goin' again."

Applejack put her muzzle near Dash's ears and whispered, "Hey Rainbow Dash, Ah hear the Wonderbolts are gonna be disbandin'."

"Wait, what?! NO!" cried out Rainbow Dash, snapping her head towards Applejack. "They can't disband! I haven't even joined them yet! _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_" She started bawling into her hooves. "My life is over!"

"Easy, Rainbow. Ah was just kiddin," said Applejack, easing her friend.

Rainbow Dash's quickly stopped crying and growled at the giggling farmer before turning her attention to the broken tree behind them. She got up and rushed towards it, her friends right behind her. When they arrived, they felt their previous shock return at the sign of the destruction. The tree was completely split in half, as if an Ursa Minor had bashed through with a swipe of its paw.

Rainbow Dash stared at the three for a while until she said, "We have to have her on the team."

"So what were you saying earlier about Derpy and dodgeball?" asked Twilight, with a smirk.

"I'll take back everything I said if it means getting her to join our team!" shouted Rainbow Dash, with the biggest grin on her face. "If we have her playing, we'll be invincible!"

"Do you think she'll join?"

"Oh course she will," said Rainbow Dash, puffing out her chest. "All it'll take is some of the old Rainbow Dash charm."

* * *

"What do you mean you won't join us?!" shouted Rainbow Dash. Some bypassers walking across the park glanced at her when they heard her shout, but soon moved on

Derpy turned her eyes away from her daughter, who was chasing butterflies some hooves away. Keeping her face hidden from the three, she answered, "I'm not that good at dodgeball. I'm sure there are better ponies than me."

"Better than you? Derpy, you just broke a tree in half with one throw! You're like some kind of super awesome mega killing dodgeball champion!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Those are just rumors, nothing more. And that throw... it... it was just a fluke," said Derpy, trying avoid their gaze.

Applejack snorted, "Fluke mah hat. That blow could keel over a dragon. Come on now, Derpy, if that is your real name." Derpy flinched, which they all caught.

Rainbow Dash turned her attention to a picnic basket with Derpy's cutie mark on it, where she spotted a box of fresh muffins. Grinning, she slowly walked towards them. "Well, if you're not going to tell us, then we're going to have to force it out of you!"

One of Derpy's eyes spotted Dash reaching for the muffins. Realizing what she was going to do, Derpy reached out to grab her precious muffins but, Dash had already scooped them up into her hooves. Derpy growled as Rainbow Dash flew into the air, the baked goods in her hooves. "Rainbow Dash! Give those back! I spent all morning on those!"

"You want them?! Tell me why you won't play anymore!" shouted Rainbow Dash. What she didn't expect was Derpy attempting to blitz her in mid-air. She quickly maneuvered out of the way and flew across the park with an enraged, crossed-eyed pegasus right behind her.

"Rainbow! Derpy! Get back here!" shouted Twilight at the top of her lungs, but the two flyers were already gone. Stomping her hoof, Twilight turned to Applejack. "Come on, let's go after them!"

Applejack nodded, and the two gave chase. Just as they left, Dinky walked up towards the picnic blanket, as slowly as possible lest she scare the butterfly on her horn. "Look, mommy! I caught a butterfly!"

She looked around, but saw no sight of anypony. "Mommy?"

* * *

_Okay, I'll admit it. She's faster than I thought._

The muffin-driven pegasus was hot on Rainbow's tail. Looking at those fiery eyes, Dash decided she didn't want to be on the receiving end of that rage. Weaving through trees, Dash hoped Derpy would crash into them like usual.

"Give me back my muffins!" yelled Derpy, picking up speed as she avoided each tree with ease.[

"Aw, horseapples," muttered Rainbow Dash, diving for the ground. Derpy followed in pursuit, inches away from grabbing Dash's back hooves.

Rainbow Dash looked around for anything that could help her, and saw a flock of geese not too far away. Using all her wingpower, she headed straight for the birds, Derpy close behind. Dash charged straight through the flock, scaring the geese as they flew around in confusion. Derpy Hooves saw the panicked geese right in front of her and gasped. She tried to slow down, but her brakes were too slow, and she flew right into them.

She flailed her legs around, struggling to keep herself from getting overwhelmed. Seeing no other choice, she flew down as fast as she could. Unfortunately, she managed to land in the park's fountain, resulting in a large splash.

Twilight and Applejack, having seen the splash, rushed over and quickly helped her out. Shaking her mane, Derpy turned to the girls and nodded in thanks before glaring at Rainbow Dash, who had landed nearby. She looked ready to charge again, but her anger soon waned and she lowered her head, sighing. "You girls really want to know, don't you?"

Twilight placed a hoof on her shoulder. "We just want to know what's wrong, Derpy. You're normally so cheerful and happy, but this past week you've been the complete opposite. We just want to help. That's all we—"

"Ditzy."

"Huh?"

Struggling to keep her eyes straight, Derpy looked at Twilight and shook her head. "My name is Ditzy Doo. Not Derpy Hooves."

* * *

Derpy—or Ditzy—continued to curse to herself as she guided three curious ponies back toward her picnic table. _I should have known this was going to happen. After all, you can't escape your past, no matter what you do._

When they arrived, Dinky cheerfully walked over and hugged her mother. "I found you, mommy! We were playing hide and seek, right? That's why I couldn't find you, right?"

Forcing a smile, Derpy nuzzled her daughter. "That's right! You did find me! Great job, muffin! Now it's your turn to go hide! I'll count to one hundred and go look for you, okay?"

"Okay!" shouted Dinky. She ran off as fast as her little legs could carry her, until she was out of sight.

With her daughter gone, Derpy turned to the others and frowned. "Alright, I might as well get this over with. It all started when I was a filly in Los Pegasus..."

* * *

The school bell rang as little pegasus foals rushed out of their classrooms and towards the playground waiting for them. Unlike earth ponies and unicorns, their playground equipment was made out of pure clouds. From the swings to the basketball court, all the foals played with each other as their laughs echoed across the playground… except for one lonely filly, who was sitting on a bench and blowing bubbles.

Ditzy looked at all the smiles and wished she was just like the other foals, but knew it was a hopeless wish. With a sad sigh, she blew into her bubble wand and watched her bubbles pop in the air one by one. Blowing bubbles always cheered her up, but, just like their existence, her joy from them was only temporary.

One of her eyes shifted to the left, spotting some fillies pointing at her and giggled. One of them put their hoof next to her head and rolled it around while sticking her tongue out. While the other girls found it hilarious, Ditzy felt her eyes mist up. This was nothing new. After all, she was the "freak" of the class. A title she hated more than her stupid eyes.

All the foals made fun of her for tripped her when she walked down the halls, gave her swirlies, and stole her stuff. They even made fun of her cutie mark, calling bubble-blowing a waste of a talent. Naturally, they also made fun of her eyes. Adults weren't any better. They always ignore her or treated her as if she was stupid or something. Even her own parents didn't interact with her that much. Ditzy knew the real reason why though. They were ashamed of her.

Fighting back the tears, Ditzy noticed a shadow gradually appear over her. She looked up, but she quickly wished she hadn't. Standing above her were three tall colts, whose grins made Ditzy's spine tingle. She knew these three as Ace, Lancer, and Teddy; her worst tormenters.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, boys," said Ace, a gold colored pegasus with a light blond mane. In his hooves, he held a dodgeball that he tossed over to his buddy, Lancer, a crimson manned blue pegasus. "It's everypony's favorite crossed-eyed freak, Ditzy Doo!"

Ditzy's eyes spun around and saw everypony facing her. The third one, Teddy, a light blue colt with an orange mohowk, pushed her over the benched. Leaning right over her, he grinned and taunted, "What's wrong, Ditzy Doo? Is the little, freaky baby scared? Need a diaper to go doo-doo in?"

"You're the big baby, you jerk," muttered Ditzy.

Her comment managed to get her lifted off the ground. Teddy narrowed his eyes and shouted, "What's that, you little freak?! Maybe I ought to pound you into the clouds so hard you'll end up on the ground!"

Ace patted his wing against his friend and smiled. "Easy, Ted. We'll all get some fun out of her. Follow me and bring the freak." Teddy dragged Ditzy by her wings as they headed towards the school. The entire crowd followed them, some taking bets on how long she would last before crying, while others glanced at her with sympathy.

Ditzy looked around for a teacher, but to her horror, none of the adults were around. _Where are they?!_

The bully kept dragging her until they were near the school, and then threw her against the wall. Rubbing her shoulder, she looked up and saw the three bullies now had dodgeballs in each hoof. Ditzy pressed herself against the wall and gulped. She looked for a way out, but the crowd had all but boxed her in. Flying was also useless, since everypony was faster than her.

"Let's see how long you can dodge these until you're black and blue, derp eyes," said Ace. He and his friends nodded to each other before they threw their dodgeballs at her, like a unified firing squad.

Acting on instinct, Ditzy just barely managed to dodge them before the balls bounced against the wall. The bullies collected them again and continued their assault, forcing her to dodge again and again. The only saving grace she had were her eyes that managed to help her see in two directions.

The bullies laughed and slapped each other's back. The red colt was laughing the hardest. "Come on! Dance, derpy eyes!"

"Dance, derpy eyes!" cried Lancer and Teddy as did a few other foals. "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

Tears were leaking from her eyes, but for once they weren't tears of sorrow. Inside her chest, she could feel something burning as hot as the fire she'd accidentally caused in the kitchen a month prior.

"Dance! Dance! _DANCE!_"

"**_SHUT UP!_**" roared Ditzy, her vocal cords enflamed.

Everypony instantly shut up and stared; even the bullies were stunned. Gritting her teeth, Ditzy stopped dodging and turned towards one of the balls heading straight towards her. Standing on her two rear legs, she grabbed it with both hooves and threw it straight back at Lancer. The ball smashed into his face, before he could react knocking him back a few feet. The other foals gasped in horror as he landed and started screaming in pain.

"Mah fabe! Mah fabe!" he shouted, holding his bleeding muzzle. Droplets of red colored the section of the white cloud he was on.

The children stared at the crying colt before turning their eyes back on Ditzy. In unison, they all stepped back. She was growling at them as if she were a wild beast. Her body leaned back like that of a predator, and the foals sensed they were the prey.

Teddy snapped out of his stupor and nervously threw his dodgeball that Ditzy easily caught. It was quickly sent back, nailing him straight in the chest. He keeled over and gasped, saliva dripping down his mouth as he started to cry.

Ditzy glared at the ringleader, the only one left. She turned to a dodgeball right next to her and picked it up. Realizing his predicament, Ace screamed like a filly and flew away. Ditzy raised her arm, aimed, and threw with all her strength, sending the dodgeball into the air like a missile. The bully didn't even get a chance to dodge as the dodgeball smacked him in the back of the head, silencing his screams.

The crowd watched in terror as he motionlessly fell from the skies before crashing into the cloudbox, head first. The crowd stared at the sight, believing it to be a makeshift grave until they heard moaning and sobbing.

They slowly turned towards Ditzy, whose glare disappeared and was replaced with confusion. Ditzy looked at each of the bullies and wondered, Did I... Did I do this?

She turned towards her stupefied classmates. "Um... shouldn't somepony get the nurse?"

One of the colts nodded and quickly rushed inside. Ditzy stepped forward only to have the crowd step back in unison. Some even flew away. Walking back to her lonely bench, she asked herself, she picked up her bubbles and watched as the nurse came carried all three bullies back inside. When it was all over, all the foals went back to their respective spots, but didn't play as much. Some of them peered over their shoulders at Ditzy who tried to look away.

All while asking herself what had just happened.

* * *

The next day, Ditzy was sitting in her usual spot during recess, but this time she was actually being ignored, instead of made fun of. Ever since she arrived at school that day, ponies had avoided her like the plague. The three bullies were out of school. Some rumors hinted that they were in the hospital; others suggested that she'd killed all three of them. She personally found out from the school nurse that they were staying home due to a dodgeball game gone wrong. Apparently, they didn't tell anybody she'd caused their injuries. Whether this was out of fear of her or embarrassment from getting their tails handed to them by the "freak" was anypony's guess.

She turned her attention to the playground. A few eyes looked at her, but then they quickly looked away. She heard some whispers, but these were different from the mocking she was used to. It was like they thought she was the Mare in the Moon coming to gobble them all up if they angered her too much.

Ditzy had to admit, it was nice to go through a recess without getting made fun of for once. Just as she was about to blow more bubbles, she heard somepony walk up behind her. "Um, Ditzy?"

Turning around, she saw a filly with green pigtails and orange pelt timidly looking at her. Behind the pigtailed filly, Ditzy could see a group of other foals, whispering to each other as they looked at her with fear. The other filly gulped. "Um, about yesterday. That was amazing what you did..."

"I didn't know I was good either," admitted Ditzy, shrugging her shoulders.

The fillies' jaw dropped. "Y–you mean that was your first time?! But you played like a pro!"

"R–really?" asked Ditzy, blushing. "I–it was just so easy."

"Wow," said the nervous filly. She shifted her front hooves a bit. "Say, do you mind playing with me and my friends after school? We got challenged by another school who's always beating us, and we would really appreciate if you helped."

Ditzy blinked and then bit her lip to see if this was really happening. "Y–you're asking me to play with you?"

"If it's not too much trouble!" said the filly, quickly as she backed away a bit.

Ditzy felt her heart soar. A smile stretched across her muzzle as she quickly shook her head. "Yes! Yes, I'll play!"

This made the other filly smile as well. "Great! Thanks!"

Ditzy squealed in delight. She couldn't believe it! Her first time being asked to play! A blank look then appeared on her face as a thought occurred to her. "Um, excuse me?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you play dodgeball, anyway?"

* * *

School ended far faster than Ditzy thought it would, and soon enough she was following a group of eight classmates through the busy streets of Los Pegasus. They were still far away from any of the high class casinos and resorts, but close enough to see various tourists such as earth ponies and unicorns all walking thanks to the cloud-walking spell.

While she followed the others, Ditzy mentally went over the rules again of dodgeball. It was all simple, mostly, but according to the others, there were a lot of different throws and tactical positions players could take on the field. It was unlikely that they would face such a situation, since, according to her new friend Starfall, only pros could perform such moves. Still, Ditzy wish she knew more about the game.

Lost in her thoughts, Ditzy almost bumped into the others when they stopped. She looked around, and saw that they were in an abandoned basketball court. Looking past her teammates, she saw nine other fillies and colts she'd never seen before standing across from them.

One of them, a pink-pelted filly with a bandana covering her mane, stepped forward with a sneer. "So, Starfall, ready to get your butt kicked again?"

Starfall, stepped forward. "Not this time, Storm Gallop. We're going to be sending you home with your tails between your legs."

Storm Gallop stared at each of them until her eyes locked on Ditzy's. Taking one look at her criss-crossed eyes, Storm Gallop started laughing."Hey, Starfall! Who's the one with the freaky eyeballs!"

"That's Ditzy. She may look weird," she muttered, "but she's just as good as any of you."

Storm Gallop held her front hooves up. "Hey, I ain't complaining. If cross-eyes wants to play, she can play."

The team leaders returned to their respective teams and huddled up. Ditzy felt her brow getting sweaty as Starfall looked at her. "Ditzy, are you ready? I know this is your first real game, but just trust me and listen to everything I say, okay?"

"O–okay," muttered Ditzy, feeling her stomach turning.

Starfall nodded before turning to her teammates. "Alright, you know what to do! Let's kick some flank!"

"Yeah!" shouted everyone as they took to the air. Their opponents set up six dodgeballs on the ground before levitating themselves. They both lined up, glaring each other as their tails twitched. Ditzy felt her entire body shivering from both excitement and fear.

Starfall and Storm Gallop both raised their right hooves and kept them up for a while. A few seconds later, they let them down and everypony dived for the balls. Ditzy tried her best to reach for one, but a colt from the other team grabbed it first. He snapped the ball to another team member, who threw it at Ditzy. She managed to bend her back far enough for it to pass right over her.

Adjusting herself, Ditzy tried to keep her eyes straight when Starfall's voice cried out, "Ditzy! Here!"

One of her eyes turned right and she saw a dodgeball being passed over to her. Reacting on instinct, she kicked the ball towards the colt who'd tried to shoot her down, resulting in a clear shot against the head. To her surprise, it bounced off him and smack the other colt as well, earning her a double out.

Players on both teams saw it and started shouting at what had just happened, either in astonishment or concern. Ditzy noticed Storm Gallop glaring at her, realizing that she wasn't an ordinary dodgeball player. Confidence began to grow inside Ditzy as she rushed across her team's zone, dodging any throws that came towards her.

She felt invincible. She felt like Princess Celestia, all powerful and dwarfing everypony else. She caught each ball thrown at her and even managed to block a few others. One time she knocked another ball towards Starfall, who caught it and got the thrower out. They lost a few of their pegasi, but Ditzy was quick to bring them back in. Soon, only one player remained on the opposite team.

"Give it up, Storm Gallop!" shouted Starfall. "Why don't you just sit your rump down on the clouds and admit defeat!"

"Never, loser! I can still cream you and that freak of yours!" screamed Storm Gallop as she flew forward.

She was suddenly stopped by Ditzy, who appeared from below and glared at the filly, her eyes cold and unforgiving. Storm Gallop dropped her ball and gulped. Narrowing her eyes, Ditzy muttered, "I'm not a freak, you jerk."

A few second later, a semi-conscious Storm Gallop was on the clouds, suffering a nose bleed. Meanwhile, Ditzy was getting hugs and congratulations from her teammates. She looked at them and then at the defeated team, who quivered in fear when they spotted her staring at them. For the first time, she felt important. She felt she was somepony.

That day she made a vow. To become the best dodgeball player ever, so that nopony would make fun of her again. If they did, she would make sure they ended up just like Storm Gallop.

* * *

"So that's how you got into dodgeball, but when did this whole 'cross-eyed demon' thing come to play?" interrupted Rainbow Dash, earning her a few glares.

Derpy sighed, "I'm getting to that. We have to go years later. Where I became a legend... but also a demon..."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Derpyball_**

**_By The Rated Ponystar_**

**_Edited by Clavier _**

* * *

Children always have idols they look up to when they grew up. Sometimes it's parents, other times i's famous figures. Rarely is it ever a pony from the streets. In a tough neighborhood like Las Pegasus, most ponies who lived on the streets wouldn't make the kind of role models that parents approve of. Occasionally, they would find a pony that was the type anypony could admire for their skill or even their personality.

Ditzy Doo never thought she might become one of them, and all for just playing a sport. Since winning her first game and joining Starfall's group of friends, she had become well known throughout the area as a young pegasus who never lost a game of dodgeball.

Ponies disbelieved it at first, but upon seeing her play, nopony could deny that Ditzy Doo had skills given by the gods. She was quick, she was powerful; she was undefeatable. Many wondered how it was possible for a pegasus—with a talent in bubble blowing—to be so good at dodgeball that ponies with talents in athletics were blown be told, she didn't care. She was happy with the discovery of her new secondary talent.

Her peers were starting to respect her and make fun of her eyes less. There was the occasional bully who picked on her, but she mostly ignored them with a smile on her face. They could call her whatever they wanted, but nothing could keep her down for long. She had friends, she had respect, she had happiness. Thanks to her, their little team had faced off against multiple foes and won every game, making them small time celebrities.

There were still some bad things in her life. She still lived in the orphanage, and her grades were still horrible thanks to her eye problem, but it didn't matter. The good she had far outweighed the bad. In fact, Ditzy could say that dodgeball was the greatest thing treatest thing ever to happen to her. She loved the game and she loved playing it with her friends.

Ditzy snapped out of her thoughts just in time to catch a dodgeball heading straight for her head. With a quick reversal, she shot it straight back at the opposing player, knocking him onto the clouds with some of his feathers loose. A crowd of foals, and even older ponies, cheered as Ditzy decided to be a bit daring and wave her hoof at the crowd.

"Yo, Ditzy!" cried out Starfall, whose mane had changed from pigails over the years to a bun design. Grabbing a dodgeball on the clouds, she flew back up and threw it at another opposing player, only to miss. "Keep your mind on the game!"

"Got it!" shouted back a blushing Ditzy. Putting her focus back on task, she flew around their side of the courtyard, dodging the occasional throw. She looked at both teams; her side with four players including herself, the other team with three.

Licking her lips, she dived down, grabbing another dodgeball before tossing it backwards to a nearby player on her team. The young colt flapped his wings and gave it a good kick, managing to hit another colt right in the head. The force of the blow was strong enough to bounce high into the air and into Ditzy's hooves. Reaching back, she threw the ball, which blurred in the air, and nicked another pegasus's wings, earning a double out.

As the two lost players flew to the sidelines, the remaining colt shivered as he saw Ditzy, Starfall, and the other two player each holding a dodgeball. Closing his eyes, he waited for the oncoming blows, only to feel a light tap on the shoulder from a simple toss by Ditzy. With the last of the opposing force out, Ditzy's team cheered, as did the crowd. Everypony hugged or bumped flanks for a job well done, mostly towards a blushing Ditzy.

"You were awesome out there!"

"Nice moves out there, squirt!"

"Think you can teach me a few of those tricks?"

Before Ditzy could repond to any of the comments, Starfall few from behind and put a hoof around her neck. "Alright, guys. Break it up, let the filly breathe."

The crowd respected the leader's wishes and allowed the winning team safe passage out of the court. Traveling down the street, the team began to chat with much enthusiasm about their latest victory, trying to see who got the most players out or who stayed out the longest. Ditzy, of course, stayed silent in the back during these moments, since it would always be her who had dominated during the game.

Noticing this, Starfall flew towards Ditzy and chuckled, "You're too much of a modest filly, you know that?"

Ditzy blushed. "I just don't want to seem like a showoff."

"You? Please, you're the nicest pony I know. I'd hate to see what would happen if you ever got angry." commented Starfall.

"You did, remember?" pointed out Ditzy, remembering the first time she ever touched a dodgeball.

Starfall winced. "Right. Forget about that. You were like a demon that day."

The team soon arrived at their usual victory spot, Feathery Falk's Pizza. Rushing in, the crew quickly ordered the biggest pie they could get before hitting the video games and skeeball. Ditzy and Starfall took a seat at their usual table with cups filled with orange soda. As they continued to chat, Ditzy noticed her friend was looking rather nervous, avoiding her gaze whenever she could. She wasn't sure if something was wrong, or her eyes were acting up again.

Struggling to keep her eyes straight, Ditzy asked, "Something wrong, Starfall?"

Starfall looked hesitant to answer, but nodded. "It's my dad... he's getting... worse"

Ditzy winced. "How bad?"

"He called me worthless and said that I should start getting serious with my playing or I might as well just stop calling him Dad. I'm just glad he was only drunk this time."

Not for the first time did Ditzy want to tell her friend to seek somepony to help, but she knew her words would fall on deaf ears. "Doesn't he get happier when you tell him you win our matches?"

"Sometimes, but until I'm on a legitimate team and not some 'punk team' as he so puts it, I'm nothing but a failure in his eyes," grumbled Starfall, bitterly. "Just because he can't play anymore..."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Well..." Starfall put her drink down and sighed. "You know we're going to middle school after this summer right?"

Ditzy bit her lip and nodded. If Starfall was nervous about middle school, she could understand. The other orphans told her all sorts of horrible things that happened in middle school. Like how the teachers always slept in their rooms, how they shot thunder from clouds on your rump if you got a math question wrong, and how they had special toilets to give the freshmen swirlies, and they didn't clean them!

"Well, I really want to get into the school's dodgeball team. Everypony says it's really hard when you're a freshmen, but I'm sure I can make it if I give it a try," explained Starfall. Her eyes began to shine like the sun above. "If I can join the middle school team, it might help me get into the high school league and then play professional! Not only will I be able to do the sport I love, but Dad might finally be able to be proud of me!" Her smile then turned upside-down. "But... I'm so nervous..."

"Is that all?" asked Ditzy with a giggle. "Starfall, you're one of the best players I know! You'll be fine."

"Please!" scoffed Starfall. "I'm nothing compared to you. You never miss. You never get hit. And the way you play is just plain scary."

"But all the moves and plays we have are made by you! Not to mention you can lead this team better than I can," replied Ditzy. She put her hoof over Starfall's and smiled. "You'll do fine. Trust me."

Starfall looked at Ditzy's hoof and then smiled again. "I guess I'll believe you. Actually, since we're going to the same school, why don't we sign up together?!"

Ditzy's eyes lit up when she heard this. "Yeah! The two of us can both get on the team and we'll be invincible!"

The two of them held their cups up and grinned. "Teammates to the end!" they both shouted, before clicking their cups together.

* * *

Before Ditzy knew it, summer was over and school was back. She had hoped some of her street cred might have been able to help her out from any bullying in her new school, but to her disappointment, her reputation only went so far. Right away she had been pegged by the other students as a freak thanks to her eyes, but Starfall was there to help out whenever she could. She had tried to make other friends, but nopony was interested in the 'Ditzy-Eyed loser' as she was called.

There was some good, however. The school offered special needs to those of physical or mental disabilities, giving Ditzy a fighting chance against her difficulty with school work. Her eyes were still a problem, but she now had extra help when they acted up and hindered her learning. A week after school started, the day finally came for dodgeball tryouts.

Ditzy and Starfall were among the first to make it to the gym, and waited as the coach, a beefy looking brown pegasus with a buzz cut and a whistle around his neck, eyed each and every one one of them. Behind him were members of the middle school team, each wearing the red and gold striped jersey that Ditzy couldn't wait to wear.

The coach went on about how the tryouts were run, explaining how they would be given five days to test their abilities, but only a few would be joining. Ditzy glanced at Starfall, who was sweating like she was in a sauna. Her back legs were crossed together, making it look like she had to really pee. Brushing her wing against Starfall's side, she gave her friend a comforting smile, which slowly made partner loosen up.

"Doo!" shouted the coach, scaring the filly so much her eyes started circling in all directions. The other students laughed at the sight, some asking each other in whispers why she was even here. "Since you seem to be paying _attention_, perhaps you would like to be the first pony to test their skills."

"Uh, s–sure coach!" replied Ditzy.

The coach glared at her before turning to one of his players, "Hot Streak! Get over here and go one-on-one with the newbie!"

"You got it, coach!" shouted a flaming-red-maned pegasus with a yellow pelt. He walked to the other side of the field and was given a dodgeball by one of his teammates.

After being given hers, Ditzy narrowed her eyes and kept her focus on her opponent. Hot Streak looked at her with a grin. "This is gonna be a piece of cake."

Not wanting to waste this moment, Ditzy took off and started flying towards Hot Streak as fast as she could. He was surprised by the sudden burst of speed, but soon recovered and flew forward as well. The two got closer to each other until Hot Streak threw his dodgeball as fast as he could. "Eat this, freaky eyes!"

Ditzy only smirked as she performed a corkscrew in mid air, allowing her to not only dodge the ball, but catch it with her wings as well. Everypony's jaw dropped as she landed on the floor, skidding to a halt. Turning around, she took the dodgeball in her wings and used them to throw it even harder than Hot Streak had. The once cocky stallion folded his wings and dived towards the floor, the dodgeball barely nicking his mane. However, as soon as he landed, Ditzy unleashed her own dodgeball. Before Hot Streak knew it, he was on the ground moaning in pain while rubbing his beet-red face.

The entire gymnasium went silent, staring at the scene in front of them. Everypony but Starfall was stunned. The pegasus with the weird eye disorder had beaten one of the middle school players in the span of a minute. The coach walked over, no longer eyeing Ditzy with a scolding glare, but a look of wonder. "Holy Celestia, kid. That was... I've never... what did you say your name was?"

"Ditzy Doo," she answered proudly.

"Well, Ditzy I can honestly say that I may have been wrong about you. Heck, you might have a better chance of getting on this team the rest of these newbies," said the coach.

Ditzy turned around to see Starfall's reaction, but to her surprise, it wasn't an encouraging smile. Rather, it was a worried frown. Ditzy pondered on it a bit, but soon the coach was back to work, getting ready to do drills and warm-ups. With no choice, she put it off for later when she and Starfall would have time to talk.

Only Starfall flew away before Ditzy had a chance to say anything.

* * *

"Mommy!"

Derpy stopped her story and turned around to see her daughter walking towards her frowning. "What's wrong, Muffin?"

"You were suppose to come look for me, but it's been so long. Is everything alright?" asked Dinky.

"I... I'm sorry, Muffin. I got caught up talking to my friends. I didn't mean to make you sad," said Derpy, hugging her daughter.

"I wasn't sad. I was worried, Mommy."

Derpy pondered how she was going to continue her story while keeping her daughter from hearing it. She swore to never let Dinky know of her horrible past, the idea of her daughter looking at her with fearful eyes was worse than anything Derpy could think about. Thankfully, her answer came in the form of a scooter pulled wagon that suddenly came out from some bushes with three screaming fillies telling everypony to get out of the way.

Everypony jumped back as the wagon crashed into a nearby tree. Apple Bloom, holding her protected head, glared at Scootaloo, who was covered in leaves and broken twigs. "Nice drivin', Scootaloo."

"Shut up. At least we're not covered in tree sap again," replied Scootaloo, standing up.

"You girls okay?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Apple Bloom. "Scootaloo thought it might be nice to go down a hill at a bazillion miles an hour."

"Well sorry if I wanted to get a downhill racing cutie mark," snapped Scootaloo, blushing under the amusing gaze of Rainbow Dash. "I–It's not like we were scared or anything! No way!"

Dinky giggled at the sight of her classmates predicament, which made Derpy's eyes lit up. Nuzzling her daughter, Ditzy whispered, "Why don't you ask the Crusaders if you could join them? Haven't you hung out with them before?"

"Y–yeah, but..." Dinky turned to the three markless fillies, who were getting the wagon straightened out. "They seem happy on their own. What if they don't like me?"

"You'll never know if you don't try, Dinky," pointed out Derpy. "Come on, what's the harm in asking?"

Gulping, Dinky nervously trotted over to her classmates and cleared her throat. "Um, girls? I... I want to know... I mean we've hung out and all, but... um, can join your club?"

"You want to be a Cutie Mark Crusader too, Dinky?!" asked Sweetie Belle excitedly. "Why didn't you ask us before?"

"I–I was nervous. I thought you three didn't take new members," admitted Dinky.

"Are ya kidding?! We're always lookin' for new ponies to join us! Mah cousin Babs from Manehatten started a branch back in the city!" said Apple Bloom. She rushed forward and shook Dinky's hooves. "If ya gonna join us we need to get ya fitted in! We gotta show ya the club house, getcha a cape, and make ya take the vow!"

Dinky turned to her mother, who nodded with a smile on her face. The four fillies slapped hooves in the air and shouted, **_"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS NEW MEMBER DINKY! YAY!"_**

The three, minus Scootaloo, got into the scooter as their pegasus crusader took to the handles and started buzzing her wings, driving them straight towards the park's exit. Dinky, in the back, turned around and waved to her mom. "I'll be back home soon, Mommy!"

Derpy waved goodbye, as did the other grownups, pleased to see a new friendship form right in front of them. Sighing, the single mother said, "I'm really glad she's got friends. Much better than the ones I had, at least."

Applejack stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? From the sound of things, this Starfall character and ya'll were as tight as honey and molasses." Applejack stepped back when she saw a small tear drip down Derpy's cheek at the mention of her friend's name.

Wiping it away, Ditzy gave a harsh laugh. "You would think that... but the truth was we weren't. Maybe we were, but dodgeball ruined that too."

* * *

For four days, Ditzy and the other recruits went through hell. More than once, Ditzy wondered if she signed up for boot camp rather than middle school dodgeball thanks to the onslaught of training exercises. They had been forced to try to dodge dodgeballs from a specialized pitching machine with their wings tied up, and play scrimmage matches in rain and hail storms. They even once had to play blindfolded against the school's team.

Nevertheless, Ditzy always came out on top. The coach had called her talented with a capital T, and even the players on the school team seemed to respect her. They often chatted with her, asking who taught her how to play, and they were shocked to learn she picked it up on the streets. She tried to point out that Starfall also taught her, but her friend walked away with an excuse every time.

Starfall's behavior was starting to worry Ditzy. Ever since they started tryouts, Starfall had been very silent whenever Ditzy tried talking to her, during both class and practice. She always seemed to hold a little emotion in her eyes, only briefly looking angry whenever she messed up or got reprimanded by the coach for doing something wrong. Starfall was on the list of those who were barely doing good. Although she had more talent than most of the other ponies trying out, she was still not as good as Ditzy and a number of other ponies.

Ditzy had often tried to speak positively about her friend, both to the coach and the other players, but they quickly dismissed the conversation and geared it towards another subject. Even though she tried to hide it, Ditzy knew that Starfall was feeling disappointed in herself for not doing well enough to impress the coach. It was now day four, and day five would be the last of the tryouts before the coach made his choice on who would make the team.

Having been dismissed, Ditzy made her way to the locker rooms to use the showers. The others had already left, wanting to go bowling, which Ditzy declined. It was ironic that, while good at dodgeball, every time she bowled she threw the ball in wrong court. As she headed towards the showers, she heard the sound of water running and wondered who was also inside. Leaning her head into the open, she felt her heart tear up at the sight of Starfall, under the shower head, crying her eyes out.

Silently walking forward, Ditzy lowered her head and nuzzled her best friend's cheek. Starfall, looking upward, only rubbed her eyes and said, "Thank you."

"It's no problem," said Ditzy, sitting down and letting the water wash over them both. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"... I overheard the coach talking with Hot Streak," muttered Starfall, closing her eyes. "They were talking about ponies who they were thinking about cutting." She opened her eyes and looked dead center into Ditzy's. "I was one of them."

Ditzy gasped before wrapping her forelegs around her best friend, hugging her as tight as possible. "I'm so sorry, Starfall. A-are you sure they mentioned your name?"

Starfall nodded. "They did. I'm just barely passable in their books, and tomorrow if I don't show any sort of improvement, I'm... I'm..."

Ditzy shook her head and smiled. "You don't need to worry. You'll do fine. Tomorrow they're gonna be having us play against one another and I'm sure we'll be on the same team. We know each other's moves by heart and if they see us working together they're bound to want both of us on the team."

For a while, Starfall made no movements nor did she say anything. Rising to her hooves, Starfall hid behind her wet, dripping mane. She turned the shower off, before asking, "What... what if we're on opposite teams?"

The room was suddenly uncomfortably silent. Ditzy's mouth opened several times to respond, but she stopped herself every time. _If I was to face Starfall tomorrow? What should I do? Play as normal? Go easy on her? Try to make her look good?_

"I... I..." Ditzy tried to answer, but Starfall turned around and smiled.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Even if we're not on the same team, I'll do my best and hope that will impress them," said Starfall.

Ditzy sighed in relief before getting up and walking out of the showers with Starfall. They grabbed their towels and dried themselves off. When they finished, Starfall said, "Hey, Ditzy? How about we go see the old gang at our usual court? It's been some time since we all hung out."

"Yeah, I'd like that. What time?" asked Ditzy.

"Hmmm, eight at night sound good?"

"Yup!"

Starfall nodded and made her way towards the exit. "I'll see you there. And... Ditzy?"

"Hmm?" asked Ditzy.

"I... never mind," said Starfall before leaving behind a confused Ditzy.

_Wonder what she was going to say? Ah, well. Doesn't matter. I'll ask her later, _thought Ditzy as she continued to dry herself off.

* * *

Night had come sooner than Ditzy expected. It was easy to sneak past the caretakers, just like the other hundreds of other times she broke curfew. As she flew towards the abandoned court where she and her friends always hung out, she couldn't help but think back to her discussion with Starfall after tryout practice. _Maybe I should go easy on her if we do get on opposite teams. I've been the best in every single test given, I'm sure to get on the team. But it won't be the same without Starfall. After all, we're partners to the very end!_

When she saw the meeting spot, Ditzy shook away her thoughts and landed on the court. She looked around, trying to find the others, the lights from the street lamps giving her very little to see. "Guys? Hello? Starfall? Little Wing? Jet Wave?"

No answer.

Ditzy gulped. She was no stranger to the danger that was in the streets, with gang violence being more common in Las Pegasus than anywhere else in Equestria. She had seen friends hurt and even heard of ponies her age killed from all sorts of bad apples. Rule one on the streets was to always be ready for danger. Rule two was never go out alone.

_And right now I'm breaking rule two, _cursed Ditzy as she looked around one more time for any sign of her dodgeball friends. Just as she was about to leave, the sound of wings flapping above followed by hooves landing on the clouds next to her made Ditzy freeze up. She slowly turned around, only to sigh in relief when she saw Starfall and the rest of the gang beside her.

Facing them with a wide smile, she cheerfully greeted her friends. "Hey everypony, you sure gave me a scare. What took you guys so long."

None of them answered. They just stared at her with no sign of emotion on their faces. Even Starfall didn't say a word. She just slowly trotted forward, keeping her eyes focused on Ditzy, despite Starfall's eyes not focused on her. After adjusting her eyes a bit, Ditzy tilted her head in confusion as Starfall stood just a few inches from her face.

"Starfall?"

A second later, Ditzy found herself on the cloud, the iron taste of blood in her mouth. She groaned and tried to move one of her eyes upward. The last thing she saw was the hoof of Starfall come down on her before everything went dark.

* * *

Pain.

So much pain.

Not even her caretaker's punishment with 'Mr. Ruler' was this bad.

Groaning, Ditzy tried to move, but she couldn't. Struggling, she slowly realized that she was bonded by the front hooves to a metal pipe. She opened her eyes and looked up, noticing her forelegs tied in a rope that was connected to one of the basketball poles. The realization woke her up as she began to hyperventilate, her heart beating erratically while her throat felt like it was on fire. Ditzy tried to shake herself free from the bonds, but it was useless.

She tried to think back to how she gotten in such a mess. Was she foalnapped? Did the gangs take her? All she could remember was Starfall and—

_...No..._

She slowly looked behind her, where she saw her old teammates looking at her. Some looked at her with regret, most were just frowning, but all of them were holding something in their hooves. They had dodgeballs, baseballs, and even rocks. In the center of them all was Starfall, looking down at her with cold, emotionless eyes.

"S–starfall?! What's going on?! What are you doing?!" begged Ditzy as she tried harder to escape.

Sighing, Starfall turned around. "I can't risk it... I can't risk facing you."

"W–what?!"

Starfall lowered her head. "I need to be on that team, Ditzy. It's my only ticket out of this dump and... the only way to please my father." She raised her head and glared at Ditzy, making the derp-eyed pegasus squirm. "I'm willing to do that at any risk, and if that means... hurting you... then I'm willing to do that."

Ditzy's mouth dropped, she could feel her heart break into pieces. "You... you can't! Why?! I promised to help you! I'll help you! I'll go easy on you! Just please stop this!"

Starfall shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ditzy. I can't take that chance. I can't trust you."

"But I'm your friend!" cried out Ditzy, tears streaming down her face.

"Friend?! Don't you just get it yet, you freak of nature?!" screamed Starfall, spitting out her words. Taking a deep breath, Starfall slammed her hoof onto the clouds below them, sending up small whips of vapor. "The only reason we've been able to win our games was because of you. You're... you're a monster at dodgeball and it's not even your special talent. Every victory we've had is because of you and those stupid eyes. I hate those eyes. I hate how such a... freakish look is able to help you while I'm useless. I thought you would be good for the team, just to help us gain ground, but you became the star player. I never should have made you join the team. Making you better than me. Better than all of us. You... _the derpy freak!"_

Ditzy said nothing. She just stared at the angry face of the one whom she thought cared about her. _No... no we're friends... we have to be... she wouldn't do this._

Ditzy turned to her teammates, all looking away either in annoyance or guilt. "Please help me! Stop her! Something! After everything we've done you can't do this! _Please!"_

A few made an effort to step forward, but stopped. Ditzy lowered head and continued to sob. "Please... I'm not a freak... I just... I just..."

"Enough..." said Starfall, stepping back and letting the others step ahead of her. They raised their sports balls and rocks and aimed at distraught pegasus, who stopped fighting against her bonds and looked at them with complete fear in her eyes.

Ditzy felt her breathing come to a halt as she looked at Starfall and pleaded one more time. "Starfall! We were suppose to be partners! To the very end!"

Starfall sighed. "This is the end..."

She raised her hoof.

"... fire!"

* * *

Derpy wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head. She couldn't look at their faces. Not now. "I'm sorry... I need a moment." She got up from the ground and flew as fast as she could, leaving the three stunned ponies to themselves.

When she was sure she was far enough, she floated to the nearest tree and kicked it. She screamed, giving the trunk blow after blow with years of pain behind them. _Why Starfall?! Why?! WHY?!_

_"**WHY?!**"_ screamed Derpy, but nopony was there to answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Derpyball_**

**_By The Rated Ponystar_**

**_Edited by Clavier_**

**_Artwork done by Tzelly ( )_**

* * *

Nothing.

She felt absolutely nothing. How long has she been asleep? Hours? Days? It felt like months the way she could barely move any part of her body. Even her eyelids were a chore to raise. The first thing she saw when her eyes finally opened was nothing but blurry white lights. A chill passed through her. Was this death? Feeling nothing but emptiness and exhaustion? A white light surrounding her? She had read so many fictional tales of heroes momentary being in a state between life and death before coming back to life.

She felt cold, a sudden grip of fear taking her by the soul. And yet, there was a sense of peace. Maybe it was finally her time? No more terrible orphanage. No more bullies. Maybe she might even meet her real parents, if they passed on before her? There wasn't much she would be leaving behind. Only Starfall—

That's when Ditzy screamed, a sudden blast of pain coursing through her entire body like wildfire. The blurry vision finally cleared up, revealing the walls of a hospital room. She tried to move her body, but it only made things worse. Her accursed eyes spun around, and saw the bleeding bandages and casts that covered her like a living mummy.

_What's going on?! Where am I?! Oh Celestia the pain!_

The more she thrashed, the more pain she felt. Before she knew it, three sets of hooves were on top of her, trying to hold her down. Ditzy continued to struggle until she felt something sharp pierce her flank. Her dizziness returned with a vengeance as her body began to feel like lead. Staring at the ceiling above her, she struggled vainly against the drowsiness that was starting to overcome her senses. She used every bit of her willpower to remember of what happened, what lead her to such a painful state.

Ditzy gasped as the answer came to her like a speeding train.

Starfall. The gang. Tryouts. Dodgeball. Betrayal.

As the last of her consciousness faded, Ditzy no longer felt any more pain from her body... at least physically.

* * *

Her second time waking up in the hospital was much smoother. The pain was still there, but it had massively dulled, most likely from the medications the doctors were giving her. Blinking a few times, she slowly tilted her head around to get a better view of her room. It was small, white, and dull. She spotted two doors. One led to the bathroom, and the other soon opened and revealed a doctor walking towards her. Walking to her side, he took out his chart before looking at Ditzy with a smile.

"Hello, Ditzy. We're glad you're awake. Need anything?"

"W–water..." she coughed, realizing that her throat was both dry and sore.

The doctor nodded and rushed over to the sink in the bathroom, bring back a glass that he placed under her lips. She was forced to have him serve her with her legs completely wrapped and unable to move. After three full glasses of refreshing relief, Ditzy slowly looked at her caretaker and asked, "How... bad?"

The doctor's smile soon reversed and he shook his head. "To be honest, Ditzy? You're a lucky filly. Despite the multiple broken bones and injuries you've sustained, you're not paralyzed and you've sustained no permanent injury. You should be glad that those children brought you here."

Ditzy's eyes rose. "Are... are they here?"

Shaking his head, the doctor said, "No. About five of them just came to the hospital and left you here before running away. Nopony got their names, or a good look at their appearance, so I'm afraid your rescuers are going to remain unknown for now."

She wanted to tell them that they weren't her 'rescuers', but her attackers. Friends who she had played and shared good times with, believing that they were like a family of misunderstood children living in a tough neighborhood. A lie. Nothing more than a lie she had foolishly believed; a hope that she had preserved, and turned out to be false like the Tooth Fairy or Santa Hooves. All the fillies and colts she had befriended on her team: Starfall, Little Wing, Crasher, Remedy, and everypony else.

"There is something else though, Ditzy," said the doctor, putting his hoof gently on her shoulder. "Because of your injuries, you're going to stay in the hospital for a long time. Not to mention there will be a few weeks in physical therapy you'll need to help your body readjust itself."

"How... long?"

Biting his lip, the doctor hesitated at first before answering, "About seven months, at least. The city will provide a tutor for you so you can keep up your studies and pay your bills since you are an orphan after all. I know you most likely wanted to back to school and be with your friends, but you're going to have to stay here for a long time."

_What friends? I have no friends... I never had friends... even when I believed I did... _thought Ditzy, bitterly, as tears began to form in her eyes again. The doctor gently wiped them away and told her to get some sleep. The police wanted to talk to her in the morning so she could point out her attackers, but Ditzy knew that they would do nothing for her. How many times had she gone to a police officer when reporting an older pony knocked her on the ground and stole her lunch money? Or when she anonymously reported that she and the other orphans were getting beaten up by their caretakers? The police did nothing and they would be worth nothing in this case.

Starfall would just deny it, and then spread the word that Ditzy was a snitch, almost a death sentence on the streets. No, she had no choice but to remain quiet and move on. Recover and move on.

Yet such a mindset didn't help her sleep that night.

* * *

Like Ditzy predicted, the police came by to ask her questions, but she lied, saying didn't know who attacked her or why. The police tried to get her to confess, but they gave up soon afterwards. And so began the first few weeks of her recovery. Nopony came to see her but the hospital staff. She had no friends and no family; nopony from the orphanage was going to come see her anytime soon. Once again, she was all alone.

Unable to move much, she had only the ceiling to stare at and her thoughts to occupy her mind, mostly about Starfall. Ditzy looked back into every moment she ever had with Starfall, trying to figure out_ when_ their friendship, if there was any, began to deteriorate. Was it because she was better at dodgeball than Starfall? Could it be because she had more respect than anypony else on the team? Did the possibility of her not joining the middle school team the final straw?

Many nights were spent in tears, from memories of their time together, moments she considered blessings. Other times they were from nightmares of Starfall, demonic and sinister looking, ordering a band of devils to hearl flaming dodgeballs at her. Sometimes Ditzy wondered if she was really dead and that this small white room she couldn't escape from was Tartarus.

The only brief moments of joy she had were during the lessons from her tutor the school provided for her, a nice mare who was gentle and patient with Ditzy despite her handicaps. The tutor, Miss Gale Slide, was also her only source of news on what was going on at school. It turned out that Starfall managed to get on the team after all; only barely, though. It had also turned out, much to Ditzy's shock, that the coach had intended for the two of them to be together on the same team.

That was the second time the doctors had to put her to sleep with the needle.

It only got worse. Starfall improve her skills and the team was quickly becoming one of the most dominant teams in the league. While Ditzy was forced to slowly relearn how to use her limbs under great stress, her tormentor was busy getting highlighted by the news and rising in popularity.. It could have been her that was popular, having fun, and respected among those in the community. Instead she was rotting in the white room of boredom.

Fortunately, Ditzy was able to recover in the months that followed to the point that she could walk on her own again. With her ability to maneuver available once again, Ditzy decided to spend the rest of her remaining weeks in the hospital's recreational center. She played a few games and talked with some of the other patients on most days, but occasionally she sat next to the windows and stared at the city beyond her prison.

Mostly it was to think about a single thought: _What do I do now?_

Such were her thoughts now as she pressed her hoof against the glass, watching pegasi fly past the hospital. Beyond it was a world that didn't have anypony waiting for her. No family. No friends. Just a cruel world that continued to take her hope and smash it with a hammer. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Ditzy struggled to push such thoughts away from her mind, but what was the point? It was the brutal truth and, deep down, she knew it to be true.

"Hey, Ditzy!"

Turning around, she saw one of the nurses fly towards her with the morning paper in her hooves. "Your school's in the front paper. I thought you might be interested."

Thanking the nurse, Ditzy took the newspaper and checked the top cover, only to gasp at what she saw:

Avalon Middle School Dodgeball Team Wins Junior Championship!

_-Written by Sports Reporter Crossfire_

_ In a stunning final match for the championship, Avalon Middle School's Buccaneers won the Cloudsdale Dodgeball Junior Championship. Facing last year's champions, Sky Cloud Middle School's Phoenixes, in the last bracket of final tournament of the season, the Buccaneers managed to easily wipe out their opponents in less than four minutes with no losses on their team._

_ "It was one of the biggest sweeps I've ever seen," said dodgeball referee Stripes. "Before I knew it, I was calling the match over and declaring the Buccaneers the winners."_

_ The Buccaneers of Avalon have never won a championship in the last thirty years. What is the cause of this strange turn around? Some say it's thanks to Coach Hidekicker's new training regime, which contains a few exercises he learned when attending the Wonderbolt Academy seven years ago. Others claim it was the fresh new blood added to the team, including potential rookie of the year, Starfall._

_ Starfall, daughter of the famous dodgeball star Starcross, has managed to take the middle school dodgeball league by storm with her amazing strategies and leadership. Many of her teammates call her an inspiration, and "while not the best player physically, she makes it up with her smarts"._

_ Starcross, who once was called one of the top ten in his generation before his unfortunate accident, said, "I'm proud of my daughter. She's just like me in so many ways, and her future is solid."_

_ Tomorrow, Starfall and her teammates will be seen in the Cloudsdale founder's day parade along with the minor and senior league winners in this years dodgeball season._

Everypony in the room stared at Ditzy as she screamed, ripping the paper into pieces. Tears streamed down her face and she smashed her legs against the window, slowly forming cracks against the surface. The staff immediately grabbed her, trying to get her to calm down, but she hear nothing but the mocking laughter of Starfall. She kicked, bit, and even headbutted the nurses, knocking them to their backs as they held their bleeding faces.

It took nearly twenty minutes for them to finally bring her down and sedate her, but even as she slowly lost consciousness, her face still was twisted with a permanent scowl. Her mind continued to think of only one thing: _revenge._

* * *

Ditzy struggled against the straps the staff had used to hold her down to her bed. They told her that until she behaved better she would have to stay there, only to be let out for bathroom breaks. Not even her tutor was allowed to see her, but Ditzy didn't care about that anymore. She didn't care about the ponies she hurt; they didn't really care about her.

She was just a job. A useless, dumb looking filly that they had to take care of or else they wouldn't get paid. The old Ditzy would have been horrified to hear herself say such thoughts, but Ditzy now realized the truth. The world didn't want her. Her parents were either dead or had abandoned her. Either way, they'd left her to an orphanage filled with fillies and colts who picked on her every day and caretakers who beat her for the simplest of reasons.

She had no friends. She had no one who loved her.

She was cursed with a useless cutie mark and a set of eyes that made her look retarded, and her life had been nothing but one disaster after another. All she had was her anger against the world and those that wronged her.

_Like Starfall... _thought Ditzy, bitterly. She stared at a nearby vase, wishing it was Starfall's head so she could grab it and smash it to the ground. If she had a dodgeball, she would show who really was the more talented player.

As she thought back to the paper, she decided that it should have been her that was in the championships. She should have been the rookie of the year, and parading on the floats with the trophy high above her head. She had been naive to think Starfall was any different from the rest of the children in her life. They were all the same. They were cruel, mean, and selfish, and mocked anypony different or unusuall.

_A freak... a derpy freak is what they call me,_ thought Ditzy, closing her eyes and growling. _Well, if they want a freak then I'll give them a freak! If I can't get respect by being the nice pony, I'll play their game! I'll show them all! They will respect me! They will!_

She would show them all. Especially Starfall. She would bid her time and strike when the backstabber didn't see it coming. It would be perfect; it would be her vengeance. She would stand on the broken, crying body of Starfall and look down, laughing at her misery. They would all know this. Anypony who made fun of her, mocked her, ridiculed her. She would become great, the greatest dodgeball player in the world.

They would cower before her and nopony would stop her.

Nopony.

* * *

After a week of being strapped to the bed, they released Ditzy from her confinement. With her freedom restored, Ditzy used all her free time to train at the hospital's recovery gym. She practiced her shots, retrained her muscles, and increased her speed. She wanted to make sure she was in top physical condition by the time she was fully recovered, especially when the next school year started.

Months passed, and by the time Ditzy's release came, summer had arrived. She could tell from the staff's expressions as she left the hospital with one of the caretakers that they were glad to see her gone. Maybe they had been friendly at some point, but Ditzy knew it was a lie. Maybe they pitied her, but she didn't want pity anymore. She wanted respect.

And she was going to get it first at the place she hated most.

Her arrival at the orphanage went by unnoticed; none of the other foals gave her a second glance as she entered the building. She made her way towards the stairs, intending to stay in her room for the rest of the day. When she made it to the top, Ditzy spotted a group of her usual regular bullies hanging around, chatting with each other. The biggest and meanest of them, Aero, a blue-pelted pegasus with a black mane, noticed her first and smirked. "Well lookie here, boys! Derp-Eyes is back!"

Sensing trouble, Ditzy halted and glared at the bully with one of her eyes looking upwards and the other at his ugly face. "Out of my way, Aero. I'm not in the mood."

"Oooh! Somepony's trying to act all tough!" jeered Aero, his cronies chuckling behind him. "I'm surprised those docs at the hospital didn't fix your freak eyes, retard. Then again, I guess it was a lost cause, just like you."

"Shut up, Aero," growled Ditzy, leaning forward as her tail whipped back and forth threateningly. "I'm in no mood for any of your manure, so get out of the way."

"Since when did you grow a spine, freak?" asked Aero, a few beads of sweat dripping down his brow.

Ditzy saw this and smirked. "Say, Aero, do you know dodgeball?"

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Aero.

"I challenge you," said Ditzy, pressing her hoof against his muzzle, "to a dodgeball game. One-on-one. Best two out of three. Unless you're a chicken!"

Aero growled, nostrils flaring. "Alright, freak. I'll hit you so hard those eyes of yours are gonna pop out."

Ditzy smirked and turned away, smacking her tail against his cheek. "Dream on, big boy. Now let's head outside and do this."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the group of bullies whisper to each other with confused, and shocked, faces. _If they're surprised now, wait till we get outside._

* * *

Word of the match spread quickly, and soon nearly all the orphans were waiting outside, chatting about the match and how little time it would take for Aero to knock Ditzy off her hooves. It almost made her grin, but she kept her face emotionless. Aero soon flew from the back entrance and landed on the opposite side of her, right next to a dodgeball that had been placed for him. Ditzy had hers by her side, but she didn't pick it up yet._ I'll wait for the right moment._

Aero looked at Ditzy and sneered. "Last chance to back down now, freak. I don't wanna send you back to the hospital."

"Oh, don't worry," said Ditzy. "I'll be sure to introduce the staff for you when I bring them your broken body."

She caught a few surprised looks from the orphans who knew her to be quiet and meek. She found it vindicating to reflect a bit of meanness back at somepony. Aero growled and took his dodgeball in his hooves, wings flared out in preparation. One of his goons came between them and slowly raised his hoof. Ditzy leaned forward, nostrils flaring.

The hoof came down and Aero quickly charged forward while Ditzy held her ground. With a loud cry, he thrust his body and threw the dodgeball in his hooves. Ditzy's eyes rearranged themselves to completely focus on the ball, watching it come closer towards her face. With a smile, she moved her head to the left, letting the projectile pass her without even touching her.

Before the dodgeball could go any further, Ditzy manipulated her tail and caught it. She whipped back, grabbing her own dodgeball mid-turn. She used her tail and threw back the dodgeball at top speed before completing her turn and threw her own. The first dodgeball was a perfect hit on Aero's face, knocking him back just as the second one smacked him right in the solar plexus. As he fell to his side, clutching his lower chest while groaning in pain. He gasped for breath as saliva dripped down his chin, mixing with blood from his nostrils.

Everypony was staring at the scene in silence, mouths open wide. Ditzy slowly walked over to Aero and glared down at him, her cold and sharp eyes staring directly into his soul. The poor colt curled into to a ball and whimpered. Ditzy saw one of the dodgeballs and picked it up before placing it next to Aero, who looked at it with a puzzled expression.

"Get up," demanded Ditzy, narrowing her eyes. "We still got another round to go."

Aero weakly nodded his head before rising to his feet. Ditzy slowly made her way to the other side of the field when Aero kicked the dodgeball behind her back. Snarling, Ditzy quickly turned around and caught the ball with both her forehooves. She turned her eyes right back at him, raging like a burning fire. Those who saw the eyes instantly stepped back as a cold sweat dripped down their backs.

No longer willing to hold back, Ditzy held the and ball and used her wings to levitate over the shaking colt. She kicked the ball straight at his face as hard as she could, snapping his head back. A tooth fell out. The ball bounced back to her, allowing her to get another quick shot, this time driving her forehoof down like she was performing a spike.

The ball was now twice as powerful and fell straight down on Aero's stomach, knocking the wind out off him; as well as his lunch. Diving down, Ditzy scooped up the second dodgeball and floated right above a terrified and gasping Aero. "M-mercy... please... I'm s-sorr-ry!"

"Sorry?! _Sorry?!_" shouted Ditzy. "You're all years late for 'sorry'! All my life I've taken manure from each and every one of you because of my eyes and clumsiness! Well no more! You want a freak?! I'll give you a freak! An angry freak who's not taking any more of your horse apples and doing things her way from now on!"

Ditzy turned her gaze upon the rest of the orphans, who shivered and stared at her like she was an angry, wrathful god. "The same goes for the rest of you! If any of you ever mock me again, this will happen to you!"

With a loud war cry, she let go of the ball in mid-air, but soon front flipped and axe-kicked it before gravity could take over. It was like a red comet descending from the sky to the eyes of those watching the scene in horror. A high pitched scream rang through out the air as Aero clutched his pelvis, tears in his eyes. His friends finally found their sense and were at his side, trying to avoid the eyes of Ditzy.

One of them, however, took one look and her and gulped. "D-demon..."

Ditzy ears perked upon hearing the name and grinned._ Demon, huh? I like it..._

* * *

The looks the three ponies were giving Derpy weren't a surprise to her. Twilight had her hooves covering her mouth, looking at Derpy as if she was some kind of monster ready to eat her up. Rainbow Dash's wings were low and her jaw had dropped in disbelief. And Applejack?

"What the hay, Derpy!" screamed the farmer, gritting her teeth. "Ah can understand beaten up a bully that's tormented ya, but ya took it to far! Not to mention ya must have scared the other orphans so bad they actually thought that ya'll we're a demon! How could ya have done all that!"

"What did you expect?! That I was going to just lie down and take it like a punching bag all over again?!" screamed Derpy, standing up on all fours with her nostrils flaring. She pressed her snout against Applejack's and glared back. "You have no idea what it's like, Applejack! You had a family and friends to be there for you! I would have killed for that growing up! I was treated worse than dirt because of my eyes and for being an orphan! Nopony was there to stop me from getting teased or beaten! Do you have any idea what it's like? To wake up every day knowing that it was going to be more miserable than the last?! To wonder why you should bother living when nopony loved or cared about you?! That, to them, you were just a waste of air to be breathed?" She felt tears slowly drip from her eyes as every horrible moment of her past slowly flowed out of her, her repression breaking all at once like a dam. "The one time I thought I finally found ponies who cared about me, considered me a friend, they betrayed me! I was alone again and filled with so much anger that I didn't care who got hurt! Why should I?! The world never gave a flying feather about me! So why should I have given any care back?!"

The three stared at her in silence as Derpy rubbed her eyes and took deep breaths. They had never heard her yell in such a tone. If you were to compare this Derpy to the clumsy yet positive one they knew you would swear one was a changeling. Derpy looked at them and while she saw fear and anger in their eyes, there was also pity and sorrow. Muttering an apology, she then sat back down and asked, "Do you still want to hear the rest?"

The three exchanged glances with each other before Twilight answered, "We might as well. Please tell me that colt wasn't permanently injured."

"No. He had to go to the hospital, saying he fell down some stairs," muttered Derpy, struggling to keep her eyes straight. "There was only one pony I ever really 'crippled', and I regret it to this day..."

* * *

The day had finally come.

She had waited months for this moment to arrive, and now she would finally get her revenge. Ditzy had made sure to keep her return to school in the new year as secret as possible. Thankfully, she didn't have any classes with Starfall, nor did she stand out enough to make her name known. In order to keep her identity more hidden, she started wearing a grey hoodie around school. Now it was time for dodgeball signups again, to replace the graduates who had left.

Ditzy couldn't think of a better time to make Starfall pay. Practicing night and day, Ditzy knew her skills had only doubled since she last tryout. But she wasn't here to get on the team. No, she had other intentions in mind.

Stopping in front of the doors leading to the gym, Ditzy took a deep breath and bucked them open. The sound of her entrance echoed across the entire gym, startling every player and potential player into looking into her direction. The few who recognized her, including the coach, gasped, while Ditzy noticed one pony scream in shock and fall on her rump. She didn't look any different except for the uniform she had on, but Ditzy knew that face. It was still in her nightmare, laughing at as she slowly bled on the clouds. Today she ended that nightmare once and for all.

"Hello, everypony. Miss me?" asked Ditzy with a cocky grin. She trotted into the gym, keeping a close eye on Starfall, who looked torn between fleeing and wetting herself, while keeping another eye on the coach. He quickly got over his shock and stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ditzy Doo? I'm surprised to see you even standing. From what I heard some gang beat you up to the point where they said you were crippled," said Coach Hidekicker.

"Ponies say a lot of things," said Ditzy, noticing Starfall was sweating and squirming in place. One of her teammates asked what was wrong, but she told him to shut up. "I'm just here to take my place on the team."

"Well, Ditzy. You were great last year. Hay, I was ready to welcome you with open hooves, but it's been a year. You still have to go through the same process as everypony else."

Ditzy's smile only widened. "Coach, I can prove to you that I'm not only the same filly who came in and kicked flank last year, but that I'm also better than ever. All I ask is one simple request."

Coach Hidekicker tilted his head. "What's that?"

"I'll face your five best players on my own, and I'll win."

* * *

It took a bit more convincing, but Hidekicker agreed to let Ditzy have her handicap match. Naturally, Starfall was among the five who were picked, and stood in the middle of the line of players looking more nervous than if she were facing a dragon. Ditzy, remaining calm, stretched her muscles and never once left her gaze leave Starfall. When the backstabber finally manage to look her straight in the eyes, Ditzy cut her hoof across her neck like a dagger and made her former best friend turn pale.

Coach Hidekicker placed five balls in the middle of the court and flew back to the sidelines. Raising his hoof, he blew his whistle and the game was on.

Ditzy made a rush for two balls, arriving in time just as the other team managed to grab theirs. Before they could retreat, Ditzy took both balls and shot them in quicker than a crossbow bolt, nailing two of the player across the jaw and sending them flying. The game had only just started and already two of them were down before either of them could blink.

Starfall quickly told one of her two remaining teammates to start gathering balls while she and the other one started firing at Ditzy. However, their efforts were useless, as Ditzy easily dodged the throws, which she saw coming miles away no matter how many trick shots they used or how fast they tried to throw. She flipped and glided like it was no big deal, earning a set of amazed gasps at her performance.

She glanced at Starfall and saw the strain of frustration, which brought a smirk to her the smile, she decided to end this charade. Diving downward, she quickly caught one of the dodgeballs in mid-air and kicked it back at the thrower. The ball hit his gut and pushed him across the court, making him tumble into a mess. Starfall gasped and tried to order her remaining teammate with another plan, but he was knocked unconscious from a dodgeball straight to the head.

Stunned, Starfall looked around her and saw all her teammates either unconscious or moaning in pain. The crowd was silent, staring at the massacre with disbelief. Starfall slowly turned around, only to fall to her haunches and clutched her chest from the amount of hate directed at her from Ditzy's eyes. Balancing three dodgeballs on her back, Ditzy slowly made her way towards her.

"Ditzy, please!" begged Starfall, crying her eyes out. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it... I... was just..."

Ditzy didn't stop, drawing a dodgeball from her back.

"Please, Ditzy! I'm sorry! I regret it! Really! Just don't hurt me! Ple**aaaaaugh**!"

Everypony from the sidelines winced and turned away, the echoing of snapped wing still ringing in their ears. Starfall continued to scream and kick her legs in the air, clutching her broken wing. A second later she screamed again, this time holding on the other wing. With her last dodgeball, Ditzy raised her hooves up as Starfall stared up at her, crying, "M-mercy! I'm your friend! To the end..."

This made Ditzy pause, and for a second she looked like she was about to stop her assault. However, she soon uttered, "You said it yourself, Starfall. This is the end," and aimed it at Starfall's right foreleg.

A third crack and scream echoed across the gym.


End file.
